


Teach Me Love, I Can't Learn It Fast Enough

by Alohoemora



Category: hiddlesworth - Fandom
Genre: Actor Tom Hiddleston, Attempted Seduction, Back rubs, Chris is 30, Consensual Underage Sex, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dirty Thoughts, Falling In Love, Forbidden Love, Gender swap day, Gentle Kissing, It would be really hot omg, Kissing, M/M, Memories, Moral Dilemmas, Naked Cuddling, Neck Kissing, Nicknames, On BOTH SIDES, Post-Coital Cuddling, Romantic Gestures, School Dances, Shyness, Spirit Week, Surprise Kissing, Teacher-Student Relationship, Texting, Tom Is A Sweetheart, Tom blushes a lot, Tom in a dress, Wet Dream, boys in heels, code names, it's adorable, public school, spending the night, underage tom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-02-06 09:26:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 33,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12814572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alohoemora/pseuds/Alohoemora
Summary: Tom didn't expect much when it came to his Junior year. One thing he was definitely wasn't expecting was becoming inappropriately attracted to his hot new teacher, Chris Hemsworth. He also wasn't expecting Chris to have the same dilemma.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Title inspiration: Teacher Teacher by Rockpile.

_**A/N: Alright, just so we're clear, I do not actually condone teacher/student relationships or situations, unless it's maybe a college student, or at least the student is of legal age or at the age of consent, idk. But this is just a FICTIONAL story but with real people. I do not own Chris, Tom, or Diana. I do not allow any kink shaming since the Daddy kink will be in here, for I myself have a Daddy kink, but if you don't like this, then DON'T READ IT. Plain and simple.** _

 

* * *

* * *

 

When Tom woke up that morning, he was now Junior in high school. He didn't feel any different. Though he knew he was different, since he skipped a grade. He's gotten plenty of comments about it, he's been called "freak" "nerd" "geek" "dork" but it doesn't affect him. Since he first entered middle school, he's got nothing but straight A's every single year. He was also a very bright child when he was younger, it scared him sometimes.

His mother Diana thought he would fit perfectly in a private school, but that's not what the teen wanted. He wanted to go to a normal school with other kids, he wanted to wear his own clothes and not some horrendous uniform, he wanted to feel normal. Diana feared he would be greatly affected or "dumbed down" by other kids, as she put it. He assured her he would be fine and if he found himself surrounded by bad influences, then he knows not to hang around them. 

It felt different when they moved to the states. He misses living in Westminster, but after his mother was given a great opportunity with her work, they moved to the states when Tom was 10. Tom's worked hard to keep his grades up, though the work isn't as hard as some would think. He doesn't have many friends, but a lot of people are nice to him. Whether he's at school or at home, he likes to spend a great deal of his free time, reading. Shakespeare is his absolute favorite. As cliché as it may sound, it's true. He knows he's committed to Shakespeare, when he feels the slightest flare of anger when someone misquotes Shakespeare.

He got plenty of sleep the night before, but he still woke tired. He dragged himself to the bathroom, showered, and didn't take much time to pick out his outfit. Most would fuss with their first-day-of-school outfit, possibly hoping to make a first impression, but he doesn't fuss too much about it. But he still took just a little time to pick something decent since they're still in summer weather. Just a simple light blue shirt, gray skinny jeans, and some new black converse. Simple, but nothing too flashy, except for his black and white checkerboard backpack. 

When his mother dropped him off, he wasn't nervous. He sometimes was, but not this time. Diana asked if he was alright, and he assured her he was. He quickly kissed her on the cheek before he got out, seeing other kids around. He shut the door behind him and walked off, heading towards the cafeteria. 

 

* * *

* * *

 

It was packed in the cafeteria, he's surprised he found a seat. He was greeted by some teachers, the very nice lunch ladies, and some of his fellow students. He even had a group invite him to sit with them during breakfast, and later for lunch. It was a small group made up of some band kids, "nerds", but they were kind enough to let him sit with them. They talked about a few things before the first bell rang. 

He knew they were all gonna pile into the gym like they did at the very beginning of every year, but as soon as he got up and walked out of the building, he rounded the corner, and ran right into someone. He let out a startled little yelp, only to be met with a living God. 

He stood at almost 6'4", having a few inches on Tom, even if Tom was tall for his age. He's built out of pure muscle, broad shoulders, Tom felt like an ant with his leaner, scrawnier frame. His skin clearly showed he pretty much lived out in the sun, while Tom's skin resembled that of a corpse. The mans dirty blond hair was cut somewhat short, the blond strands intricately styled just so. It looked like it was in desperate need of having fingers combing through or tangling in it. His face was clean shaven, but if he were to have a beard, he'd look more and more like a lumberjack. His eyes sent goosebumps flaring all over the teens skin, Tom's never seen eyes that blue before. 

Tom realized he was staring at the man, and quickly stuttered out what sounded close enough to an apology. His eyes then quickly drifted down to his clothes. Black button up shirt with the top button left undone, the sleeves of his were rolled up to his elbows. They were tucked into a pair of dark blue jeans that were obviously worn often, and hugged his muscled legs quite nicely. And last but not least, was a pair of dark cowboy boots that had seen better days, covered by his pant legs. Tom wonders if he's a parent, a teacher, or a pornstar. Definitely a pornstar.

He felt his cheeks get hot and feared the man would yell at him, but he was met instead by with a warm, easy smile, full of bright white teeth. He said "Oh no worries, Mate. Takes a lot to mow a guy like me over." Winking. His Australian accent was clear, but his tone was deep, which sent more chills down the teens spine. For a split second he swore he could see those deep oceans looking him up and down, before smiling again. He gave Tom a quick, friendly pat on the shoulder before walking into the emptying cafeteria.

 

* * *

* * *

  

Tom quickly realized the pornstar was actually a teacher. During their yearly first day gathering in the gym, the Principal would introduce the teachers and any new teachers. Then the Principal said "I'd also like to introduce our new 9th through 12th grade English teacher, as well as AP Literature, Mr. Hemsworth!" 

The whole gym erupted in cheer, but the girls cheered the loudest, as Mr. Hemsworth grinned and waved at everyone. And Tom wouldn't blame them. So he's an English guy, huh? Tom figured he'd be a gym teacher or something, he would fit in perfectly. Tom isn't one for gym class, but you bet he'd move his ass if his gym teacher looked like him. He checked his schedule, and it appears he'll be having English with him 3rd period and AP Literature 8th period. 

When he entered the Mr. Hemsworth's classroom for 3rd period, he was nervous. Extremely nervous. He's always been on the shy side, but now that he's going to be stuck in the same room with a guy who should be a gym teacher or a pornstar, it won't help that. He was thinking about snagging a desk in the back, maybe in the corner, but when he walked in, he saw that wasn't an option. A group of girls have taken over the back corner of the room, and so were some guys. 

The teacher's desk was in the front on the far corner of the room to his left, perfectly neat, so far. He's seen enough of his teachers desks to know they don't stay that way for long, especially with how long they stay. He saw Mr. Hemsworth smiling at everyone, greeting them, and then his eyes landed on Tom. For a brief moment, Tom felt like he got the wind knocked out of him, and the older man smiled at him. 

Tom gave a nervous smile in return, his cheeks burning, before he quickly scurried across the room. He decided to pick the desk that sat right in front of his and slid in the seat, setting his stuff down beside him. Once everyone was inside, the Aussie went over and closed the door before clapping his hands together once. He smiled and said "Alright guys. I'm hoping you all had a good summer, and I'm also hoping you're all ready to get right back to it. My name is Mr. Hemsworth, and I'll try to the best of my abilities to remember all of your names, bear with me if I have some trouble. Okay first things first, how many Seniors do we got in here?"

All the Seniors in the room, which were most of the people in the room, raised their hands and the Aussie grinned. His smile is making Tom's heart flutter, and the older man said "Wow. Well then, I'd like to congratulate you for getting as far as you have, and I wish you all a great last year. Alright, now how many Juniors?"

All the Juniors including Tom raised their hands, and the smile was back. It made Tom smile and that's when the older man's eyes landed on Tom once again. The smile never left and Tom blushed for the third time today and quickly looked down. When everyone put their hands down and Mr. Hemsworth said "Yeah, don't worry guys, you're almost there. I understand high school can be crazy...Scratch that, high school is crazy, sometimes. But I hope I can make this class as stress free and fun as I possibly can, but you you've gotta work with me, if you want that to happen. You guys think you can do that for me?"

The whole room erupted with responses and all Tom could think was _Yes Daddy_. Tom knew he liked boys since he was 13. He went on a date with a girl once, they kissed by the end of it. Then he hung out with one of his friends and he ended up kissing him. Tom realized the way he kissed his friend felt far better than when he kissed the girl. He had a great time with the girl and she was very nice and pretty, but he knew then he liked boys. And up until a few months ago, and right now, _men_. And with Adonis as his new teacher, his attraction for older men, was confirmed.

Like any boy, he's been very curious when it comes to porn. He's watched straight porn, gotten off from it due to his inexperience. And after moving onto gay porn, he's been watching videos of large, muscular men, _Daddies_ , fucking tiny, delicate things like Tom, or close. He's only gone as far as kissing, and with his age, he knows he can date boys his own age. He'd like to, but he knows no grown man in his right mind, would ever try to touch a minor. He may be a smart kid, but his desires are reckless.

Mr. Hemsworth said "Today I'll be handing out your syllabus, and we'll spend the rest of the period getting to know each other better." After he handed out the syllabus he went around the room asking them to write out a quick description of themselves, their names, their ages, what they like, and so forth. Then it was Tom's turn.

Tom swallowed and slowly stood up. He didn't have to read from his paper. "My name is Tom Hiddleston. I'm 16 years old, I'm a Junior, and I'm from Westminster, England. I like reading, especially Shakespeare. I don't watch a lot of TV or movies, but I like watching them when I do. I'm in the drama club and I love performing on stage. After high school I'd love to pursue an acting career, but in case that were to fail, well...I'm still figuring out what to pursue as a fallback career...I think that's about it." And blushed before sitting back down.

The class clapped, a few kids cheering for Tom, and he saw that Mr. Hemsworth was smiling and clapping with them. He nodded and said "It's very nice to meet you, Tom. And don't worry, you have plenty of time to figure out what you want to do with your life, you're still young. Just do whatever you think is best for you. Glad to have you in this class."

 

* * *

* * *

 

After Chris met Tom earlier when Tom ran into him, he stayed on his mind. He thought Tom was cute, and that he was surely going to Hell. Tom was tall for his age with big blue eyes that also look green, a mop of blond curls, high cheekbones, and a tight little body. He was skinny, but he had lean muscles, especially with those long legs of his. 

Chris has been a teacher for nearly 10 years, but he's never had any attraction towards any of his students. He knows that liking Tom beyond professional means would cause a big shit storm, so he can't act on it. That doesn't mean he can't sit back and admire the cutie.

Listening to him talk about himself, what he liked, what he dreams of doing, and hearing his voice, made him smile. He was surprised when Tom said that he's an actor, he blushes at the drop of a hat. But he could imagine Tom gracing on a stage, giving the masses a performance they'd never forget. He'd be excited to see Tom in a play and wonders how often this school does plays.

He noticed during the class that Tom kept looking at him. Chris wondered if he had something on his face but then he realized every time he'd catch Tom staring at him, he's blush and look away. That's when he realized Tom was just looking at _him_. It made him smile and he thought it was so cute. He's had plenty student ogling him, girls all giddy and flirting with him, but he always brushed it off. Perhaps he can save himself from going to Hell.

When all the kids were done talking about themselves, it was Chris' turn. He said "My names Chris Hemsworth, but it's Mr. Hemsworth for you guys. I just turned 30 in August, and I'm from Melbourne, Victoria, Australia. I love surfing, seeing my family as much as I can, and I love teaching. I've been a teacher for quite awhile, and I'm happy to be teaching you guys. Are there any questions you guys may have for me?"

One boy raised his hand and Chris pointed at him, asking "Yes?"

The boy asked "If you're from Australia...Why come to a place like this?"

Chris chuckled and said "Well, I moved to the states a long time ago. I went to school back home, but I came here, because I thought it could be a nice change for me. And I like the peace and quiet here, though this isn't exactly a small town."

A girl raised her hand and she asked "Do you ever miss living back there!"

Chris nodded and said "All the time, but I Skype with my parents and my brothers all the time and I try to go home and see them as much as I can on a teachers salary."

Another girl raised her hand and she giggled before asking "Are you married?"

The room filled with laughter and Chris chuckled, shaking his head. "I am not."

"Are you seeing anyone?"

Chris said "Nope. And though I appreciate the flattery ladies, I'm your teacher, so let's keep it professional here."

He then saw Tom raise his hand and he smiled. He pointed at Tom and asked "Yes Tom?"

Tom smiled a little and asked "What's your favorite book?"

Chris smiled and said "Growing up, my favorite books were The Lord Of The Rings books and The Hobbit. I'm not exactly sure what my favorite book is now, but I always read those books over and over again." 

 

* * *

* * *

 

The day went by so fast, Tom felt like he got whiplash. It was now the last period of the day, which means it's time to go back to Mr. Hemsworth- _Chris'-_ class. After 3rd period, he was feeling even more nervous than before. Learning those things about Chris, made him weirdly happy. Especially since he knows Chris is single. But he's also his _teacher_. And if he tried to start anything with his teacher, they could both be in some serious trouble.

When Tom walked back into Chris' classroom, he went back over to his desk from earlier. Chris did a double take when he saw Tom, and grinned. He asked "Back again, Tom?"

Tom blushed and nodded. He smiled a little and said "Y-Yeah, I guess so."

Chris laughed and said "Well that's great. Glad to have you again." And patted him on the back, making Tom flush at his touch. He simply nodded and scurried off to his desk.

When class ended, he gathered his stuff and gave Chris a quick goodbye before hurrying out of the room. _Smooth, Hiddleston. Real smooth._

 

* * *

* * *

 

Later that night, Chris haunted Tom's dreams. He dreamt that the Aussie kept his eyes right on Tom, smiling at him, while everyone else didn't seem to notice everything, minding their own business, as if they didn't exist. He dreamt that Chris walked up behind his desk, those big hands massaging his shoulders. His touch was gentle, but he whispered filthy promises into his ear. 

Tom woke up in the middle of the night, hard as a rock. He dragged himself out of bed and quietly relieved his problem before going back to bed. It took him some time to fall back asleep, knowing he just jerked off thinking about his teacher. Hell must have a special place set aside for him.

 

* * *

* * *

 

By the time Halloween rolled around, Tom knew he had a crush on Mr. Hemsworth. He's completed every assignment on time, did all the quizzes, passing everything with flying colors. Hearing the Aussie praising his good work, makes his heart only grow for the older man, and he sometimes feels guilty about it. 

Earlier that month, he had no idea what he wanted to do for Halloween. He almost decided against a costume altogether, when he finally got it. The Heath Ledger Joker from The Dark Knight. After fighting with his curls a little and his nother helping him spray some green temporary hair color spray in, and getting his makeup just right, he was happy. His outfit fit him perfectly, and he grinned. Though the spray was irritating because any time he touches it, it flakes out some, so he couldn't put too much in. He just wanted it to look faded. He feared with the way his curls are, it would take away from the character, but he wasn't about to back out now. _Just relax, you're fine_ , he kept telling himself.

As he walked the halls of the school, he got numerous compliments from teachers and students alike. He didn't cover his face completely with the white face makeup, they still had to see his face and know it was him. But as soon as he saw Mr. Hemsworth, he stopped dead in his tracks, his shoes squeaking on the tile. Chris had cut his hair short, and he had a little bit of a beard going, while dressed in a gladiator costume, minus a helmet. He was laughing at something the librarian said, and Tom stood there, mouth agape at how he looked. Especially his arms. Then he saw the older man look over at him, giving his costume a once over before grinning. Tom hoped his makeup could conceal the blush on his face as he quickly turned and scurried off to his locker.

 

* * *

* * *

 

Tom could hardly concentrate on anything with how Chris looked in his costume. And by the time he got to his class for 3rd period, it didn't help. He kept imagining those big strong arms wrapped around him, lifting him, the muscles jumping with every move he made, it was driving him insane.

Chris was one of the many who complimented his costume, saying he looked awesome, and Tom grinned and bowed as part of his thank you, before saying the same for him. Chris grinned and patted his back, squeezing his shoulder a little, before turning away.

 

* * *

* * *

 

It was official, Chris was going to Hell. Every day since they first met, Tom has continued to creep around in Chris' mind, and he keeps trying his best to shake him out. But he was certain of his eternal damnation when he started _dreaming_ about the boy and all the wrong, sinful things he could do with his pretty mouth and tight little body. Especially his plump little ass.

He was nervous about getting his hair cut for his costume, but it turned out great, and he felt awesome and powerful dressed up like a gladiator. He thought Tom looked cute as The Joker and, and would love to put a smile on his face. Oh yes, Hell awaits him.


	2. Chapter 2

Every time the last bell would ring, Tom felt a sort of emptiness blossom inside him. But today he was also glad to finally get home and wash all this stuff off, and get ready for the Halloween dance. Past year, they let all the 7th graders pick the music, and almost the whole dance was nothing but slow songs. It sucked, and everyone decided to never let them be in charge of the music, ever again. 

Part of him still wanted to stay longer, stay until Chris left school, just so he could keep seeing him, his smile, everything. He's thought about dumbing himself down to the point where he needed to be tutored, have Chris near him, but that's stupid. He couldn't let his grades slip over a silly schoolboy crush. 

After class ended he got up and went to leave when Chris looked over at him. "Hey Tom, wait a minute." Tom all but skidded to a stop and turned to face the older man.

Tom swallowed and asked "Y-Yes Sir?"

The Aussie smiled and asked "How are you? Did you have fun today?" And Tom blinked. This isn't the first time he's asked the teen how he's doing, but it always baffles him. He wonders why he bothers, Tom doesn't have a very exciting life, and wonders why he cares how a 16 year old boy is doing. _Maybe cause he's a nice guy, you moron._

Tom nodded and smiled "Y-Yeah, I did. Did you?"

The Aussie nodded and said "Yeah, I had a blast. It's not every day one gets to come to work as a gladiator. It might've worked better if I was a History teacher, though."

Tom shrugged and said "I dunno, it works just fine to me." And blushed.

Chris grinned and said "Well thank you. You going to that dance tonight?"

Tom nodded and said "I am, after I get all this crap off me." Gesturing to his face and his hair. "But yes, I'm going. Are um...Are you going to be there?"

The Aussie nodded and said "Yeah, I volunteered to be one of the faculty present for it. Gotta keep an eye on you kids, I was a teenager too, once upon a time."

Tom chuckled and said "Well you won't have to worry about me, Sir. I'm very tame."

The older man smiled and nodded. "I know you are." Winking at him. Tom felt his cheeks get hotter and he looked down at his feet. "Well then, I guess I'll see you tonight. Bye Tom." 

Tom nodded and uttered a quick goodbye before heading out, hugging his books to his chest. Tonight is gonna be a long night.

 

* * *

* * *

 

Stepping in the shower again made Tom nearly groan. He carefully and thoroughly washed the makeup up and the green out of his hair, until the water ran clear again. After washing his body, and cleaning his curls, his mind began to drift towards Chris. he was sad he couldn't imagine combing his fingers through those blond locks, but imagined he could still somewhat run them along the shortened fuzz. He imagined what he could be wearing for tonight, maybe something tight to show that body of his off. He wanted those intense blue eyes locked on him as he'd move, trying to put a show on for him. Or God help him, if the older man was behind him, moving with him.

He knows teachers can't dance with students, unless it was maybe a group, depending on the teacher and the school, but he wishes he could. He'd want to move slow with him, have those big hands moving all over him, or pulling him back against him, feeling his cock bump against him, hardening in the confinement of his clothes as they moved. When he opened his eyes, he groaned when he realized he was hard. It didn't take him very long, after a couple minutes of quick tugging, he whimpered and came, shooting onto the shower tiles. He cleaned himself and the wall up, before getting out.

It took him a few minutes to try and figure out what he should wear, until he decided on a gray V neck that was a little snug on even his lean frame, his tightest black skinny jeans, and some old combat boots. 

 

* * *

* * *

 

Chris felt like he was in high school again, dressing up to impress a crush. Except he's 30, and his crush is a 16 year old British Cherub with the blond curls, big blue eyes, and how rosy his cheeks look when he blushes. After showering and jerking off in the shower, he was wondering what he should wear. He knew he had to be careful, he had still dress appropriate even for a school dance. He eventually settled on a dark blue T-shirt, black jeans, and a pair of Vans he hasn't worn in almost a year.

In the shower he thought about how Tom must look like when he's dancing. He wasn't there for the Homecoming dance and wasn't sure if Tom went, but he wishes he had gone. He wonders if Tom is a dancer, since he looks like he could have a dancers body, despite not having much muscle. He bet's the boy looks adorable or downright sexy when he moves. 

He could almost picture Tom putting on a little show for him, moving to the beat of a slow song, slowly rolling his body, biting those pretty lips, clutching and pulling on his clothes, hooded eyes fixed on him. Chris felt his cock give a little twitch of excitement, and snapped out of it before he would have to fix it for a second time tonight. He chuckled at how sick he must be, and finished getting ready before heading out. Tonight was gonna be a long night.

 

* * *

* * *

 

When Diana dropped him off at the gym where the dance was being held, she handed him some money for his ticket in and some snacks, before she smiled. "Have a great time, sweetie. Check in with me every hour, okay? And let me know when it's over."

He chuckled and said "I know, Mom. I will." He leaned over and gave her a quick peck on the cheek, before saying "Love you!" And got out. The gym didn't have many people in yet, it was still early. But he spotted a couple of his friends he made on the first day, and jogged over towards them. They greeted each other and walked in, greeting the Chemistry teacher before buying their tickets. 

Tom smiled and he looked over and saw Chris talking to a couple of Freshman girls. He felt a little jealousy coming on, until Chris looked over at him. He smiled and gave a quick wave before walking away from the girls, who looked disappointed. He couldn't help but smile.

 

* * *

* * *

 

The dance so far, was good. The Seniors made a decent list of songs, having more energetic ones than slow ones. The only downside so far, was Tom was now all sweaty, and must look like a mess. Tom isn't a trained dancer, which sometimes he wishes he was, but he can move. Not always great, it's a mixture of "fun" and "what the...?" But he usually doesn't care how he looks when he's dancing, he loves it, and has a lot of fun. Apparently his friends and even Chris, likes his dancing.

After the last energetic number ended, he had to get some water and sit down. He was feeling a little self conscious right now, because Chris was actually here this time, and this is the first time he's seen Tom dancing. Tom was sad when he didn't see Chris at the Homecoming dance, but he still had a fun time with his friends.

When he got to the water fountain, he leaned down and drank for a couple minutes, the cold water feeling refreshing. Now he just had to make a quick trip to the bathroom to see how bad he must look. He jogged over towards the nearest bathroom and groaned. He was really sweaty, some sweat dampening his shirt around the V of the collar, and even a little around his pits. He should've worn a darker shirt.

He jumped when he heard banging on the door, and he heard a couple of his girl friends say "Tom! Get your ass out here!"

"Quit playing with yourself, Thomas!" And they kept banging on the door until he finally opened it.

They laughed and Tom said "I was not playing with myself." He smiled and said "Let's go."

 

* * *

* * *

 

Chris watched as all the kids moved on the dance floor. He had to reprimand the makeshift DJ's, just a couple of the Seniors sitting at a table with a laptop hooked to speakers, when they were heading into inappropriate territory with their playlist. He's also broken up a few students who were seriously grinding on each other and looked like they would have sex right there on the basketball court. But overall, he was having fun, even though he's hardly danced to any of the songs. Chris wasn't much of a dancer, he thinks he sucks at it.

He's gotten numerous dance offers from students, which he had to politely decline, for obvious reasons, but he slow danced with a couple of the female teachers. They were nice, but one of them was getting a little handsy, and he was glad to get away before he got really uncomfortable. His favorite thing about this event, was seeing Tom. The boy could dance, far better than Chris ever could. Even if he's not a trained dancer, he's clearly happy when he does it, and is having a lot of fun with his friends. He could even tell he put effort into moving when it came to certain songs, especially the song playing right now. That _Pon de Replay_ song by Rihanna.

Chris will never admit it, but he had a tiny obsession with that song after he first heard it. It was fun to dance to, sue him. He watched as he was in front of two girls, one moving behind him, hands on his waist, and another girl moving behind her. They lip synced and sang along with the song as they moved, sometimes dropping low, rolling their bodies, giving their legs a workout. They grinding on each other some, but not as bad as the others Chris had seen tonight.

One thing he noticed was Tom never once grinded on the other girls or anyone else, which Chris thought was sweet. He's seen that Tom is a bit of a young Gentleman. After that song finished everyone cheered and then cheered again when they played Rihanna again, this time it was _Don't Stop The Music_. Another thing he noticed was at some points during that song, and one of the only Nikki Minaj songs they would allow to be played, which was surprisingly enough was called _Turn Me On_ , that Tom would look at him while he moved and mouthed along. His eyes were hooded, as Chris feared. He was also biting his lips, and smiling wickedly at him, Chris almost thought he was imagining it. But he wasn't. And just as quickly as those moments came, the little minx would carry on as if nothing happened, not realizing what he's doing to him, and he smiled.

 

* * *

* * *

 

By the time the dance was finally over, Tom's legs were Jell-O. They hurt so bad, and he prayed he wouldn't feel it in the morning. He and his friends helped clean up, helped fold the folding chairs and he was ready to go home. During the cleanup, he found himself standing right next to Chris, and he felt nervous, as he always feels around him.

Chris was folding up the last of the chairs and Tom offered to help. Chris smiled and said "Thanks. Looks like you had a pretty fun Friday night, yeah?"

Tom smiled and said "Yeah, but my legs are killing me. Might feel that in the morning." Chris laughed, Tom's heart swelling every time he would hear him laugh, especially if he's the one that's caused such wonderful moments, and the Aussie stood up straight.

He said "Don't worry Mate. It's good for you, builds character. And maybe some muscle." And slapped him on the back, but not hard, before they carried the chairs off. 

"So um..You didn't really dance much, tonight."

Chris chuckled and said "Yeah, unfortunately, I'm not much of a dancer. It gets awkward sometimes, but you, you're really good." 

Tom blushed and bit his lip. "W-Well, I'm not _that_ good...Sometimes I look like a fish getting electrocuted.

The Aussie frowned a little and said "Don't put yourself down like that, Tom. You dance better than most of the kids I've seen tonight. You don't have to be a pro to be good, so long as you're having fun. Alright?"

Tom nodded and said "Y-Yeah...Sorry." 

The Aussie smiled again and said "Don't be, it's alright. I'll see you Monday, yeah? Have a good weekend.

The Brit nodded again and smiled. "Yeah. You too. Bye." _I'll miss you_. And went over to his friends.

 

* * *

* * *

 

Parent Teacher Conferences. Most kids hate them, but Tom's never had a problem with them, since he does his work and is on the Honor Roll's top 10, placing number 5 last time he saw it. He reminded his mom about it all week, and tonight, they were finally at the school. All the teachers were stationed at different tables in the library.

So far they've met with 3 of his teachers, and they've said nothing negative about him, talking about how nice he is, how kind and sweet, how well he does in class and participating, and how smart he is. Now it was time to go over to Chris' table. He just finished talking with a woman and her daughter, smiling at them as they moved on, and saw Tom approaching with his mom.

He grinned at them both, eyes crinkling at the edges a little, as he stood up from his chair. He leaned over and shook Tom's hand, before shaking Diana's. His grip was firm and the feeling of Tom's hand in his made him nearly turn beet red.

They sat down and Chris sighed. "Well, Ms. Hiddleston. I know you've probably heard this about Tom more than once tonight, but your son is a very extraordinary young man. He's very bright, he's well mannered, and very mature for his age. He's also very kind and sweet, a little on the shy side, but that's not a problem at all, but he has friends he likes spending time with. There hasn't been a single homework assignment, quiz, or test I've graded where he's gotten even a single answer wrong, which is amazing. I've never had a problem with him or have had to reprimand him for anything, he's been a pleasure to have in my class."

The older mans eyes drifted over to him, and he smiled. Tom smiled back, his cheeks hot as he looked down at the table. He looked over at his mom and she was smiling to. She took Tom's hand in hers and squeezed, saying "I'm glad. I'm very proud of him, always." 

Chris said "Tom, I remember on the first day you said you wanted to pursue a career in acting, right?" Tom nodded and the older man smiled again. "Well, I could see you excelling at that, but I must warn you, that acting is very tough, especially if you want to do movies and TV as well. It's a very cutthroat industry, and could do more bad than good, so I hope you keep a fallback career in mind." 

Tom nodded and said "I will, Sir." And from that night on, he realized he was in love. A pathetic, hopeless, and unrequited love for Chris Hemsworth. His 30 year old high school teacher. It hurts more knowing they're so close to Thanksgiving and Christmas break. Too bad he's too chicken shit, and still trying to keep hold of his morals, to make a move.

 

* * *

* * *

  

On a cold, rainy day, the day they'd be out for Thanksgiving, everything changed when Tom was told his dad had died. Tom's dad left them the day after Tom's 7th birthday. He confessed to Diana that he had been having an affair with one of her coworkers who lived a few minutes away, she got pregnant, and he left. Tom cried, but when he saw his mom on the floor crying, he went up to her, wrapped his little arms around her, and squeezed her tight. He laid his cheek down on her head and he told her "I'll never leave you, Mommy." And that's a promise he would always keep.

But today when he went down for breakfast, he found her crying at the sink. She told him the news and wiped her tears away, asking "Oh, why am I crying over that bastard?" And they hugged. She told him that she learned the news from an old friend back home, said he got mugged and they shot him four times. He died later in the hospital from his injuries. She said he didn't have to go to school today if he didn't want to, but he assured her it was okay, and that she should take the day off, and he'd ride the bus to school.

 

* * *

* * *

 

Throughout the day, Tom had been crying on and off, asking himself the same question she asked this morning. He shouldn't be crying over him, he left them, he fucked up, they shouldn't be crying over the man, even if he just died. Ever since he left, he and Diana only grew closer. She's his best friend, and they've been happy ever since. They've gone through some rough times, but they've made it out.

After the last bell rang, Tom went to get up and leave, when Chris asked "Tom, can you hang on for a minute?"

The teen stopped and looked over at him, but nodded. Chris nodded and got up, going over to close the door before he asked "You okay?"

Tom nodded again and sniffled a little. "Yeah. I'm fine." Trying to sound as convincing as possible.

Chris didn't believe it for a second, and he leaned up against the door, blocking it, before crossing his arms over his chest. He asked "Are you sure, cause you look like you've been crying nonstop. What's wrong? Did something happen?"

And it was clear Tom wasn't going to get to leave before he sighed. "Mr. Hemsworth I don't mean to be rude, but I'll miss the bus." 

Chris said "I'll just be a minute, I promise. What's going on?"

Tom met his gaze and swallowed. He said "This morning, my mother and I just found out my dad was killed back home. He got mugged, the guy shot him, and he died earlier this morning."

Chris' face softened and he said "Oh shit...Pardon my French, Tom, I'm so sorry." And Tom could see that he meant it.

Tom smiled a little and shook his head. "Don't be, he was a bastard-"

"He was also your father."

Tom chuckled and said "He stopped being my father the day he left us. He told my mom he was fucking-pardon _my_ French-some other woman, left, and he became someone else's father. Really Chr- _Mr. Hemsworth_ , I'm fine...I don't know why I'm crying over him, but I promise you, I'm fine."

Chris nodded and stepped away from the door and over to Tom. He put his hand on his shoulder, giving it a gentle squeeze before his eyes met Tom's. "Well if you ever need anything, you tell me, alright? I'm a good listener." And smiled.

That made Tom smile and he nodded. "I will...Thank you." Chris nodded and before he could stop himself, he quickly stood up on his toes and his lips met Chris' in a quick, desperate kiss. It lasted for 3 counts before the older man pulled back, gently pushing Tom away. The weight of what he just did hit Tom like a ton of bricks as he and Chris stared at each other, eyes wide.

Tom could feel tears coming back for yet another round, but they weren't over his father this time. Chris held his hand up and said "Tom-"

Tom's brain screamed for his feet to get moving, and he quickly said "I-I have to go. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." Before moving around him and rushing out of the room. He narrowly missed the bus and told the driver where to stop, before moving down the narrow aisle, finally finding a spit before sitting down. The girl next to him gave him a funny look, but Tom ignored her, and forced himself to forget the very stupid thing he just did. At least, just for now.

 

* * *

* * *

 

_**A/N: BREAKING NEWS! Young author believes she is going to Hell. Find out more, at 11.** _


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: Forgive my absence, I've had bouts of laziness lately. But more to come, hopefully soon ❤❤.** _

 

* * *

* * *

 

Chris did not expect Tom to kiss him at all. He had hoped maybe one day, but he didn't think it would ever happen. He just figured he was letting his sick fantasies run wild in his head. He's seen how the boy is around him.

At first he just figured he was naturally a shy, nervous kid, but would see the way he looks at him, sometimes staring. But then again, he's had most, if not all of the female student body, doing the same. But the way he's caught Tom looking him, not just like he's fantasizing, but he looks at him like he hung the moon.

He just thought he just had a crush. He didn't think Tom would actually go and kiss him. Most people who have crushes don't always end up getting to kiss them, especially if your crush is one of your _teachers._ After it happened, he wanted to keep Tom calm, tell him it was okay, that he wasn't mad, but Tom ran off before he could say anything. Just the _look_ in his eyes and on his face, just made his insides twist up.

 _Tom was just upset,_ he told himself. _He was just upset, you made him feel better, he wasn't thinking clearly, that's all_. He sighed and went over to his desk before sitting down in his chair. He rubbed his face with his hands before staring down at his desk. Even if Tom was upset, he just crossed a very serious line in a line of serious lines that are not meant to be crossed.

 

* * *

* * *

 

Tom couldn't sleep at all that night, he spent that time crying over how stupid he was. His mom didn't suspect anything, assuming he was upset about dad. The whole time he lie awake in his bed, he stared at the walls, the ceiling, wondering how he could've been so stupid.

Chris Hemsworth is his _teacher_. He is his teacher, he's only supposed to like him platonically, not have a pathetic crush on him, or worse, _kiss him_. But oh no, no, no, no, he couldn't just think like a rational person, no, he had to go and cross a major line by assaulting him. He wanted to know what it was like to have those lips on his, feel his lips tingling afterwards, feel his whole body ignite. Even the silly hopes that the older man would kiss him back, put those big hands on him, and ruin him for everyone else. He didn't finally pass out until 6 AM. 

 

* * *

* * *

 

Tom was covered up to his collarbone with his comforter, and he was lying perfectly still on his back. Then something rustled underneath. He didn't think anything of it, he just thought it was his own foot. But then the rustling happened again and when he opened his eyes, there was a massive lump suddenly formed under the comforter, on top of him.

He was afraid to see what was underneath, and gasped when he felt big hands on his hips, and hot breath _very close_ to the front of his shorts. He gasped and watched as the lump slowly move up higher and higher, until a familiar head popped out from under it. Tom's eyes went wide and he leaned up on his elbows. "Chris?"

The older man smiled, even in the morning light, with his hair tousled from the sheets, he still looks like a God. The teen swallowed and asked "What..What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to see you. I felt so bad about earlier Baby, I'm sorry...Can you forgive me?"

Tom chuckled and smiled. "I'm not mad at you.."

The older man shrugged and said "I was afraid you would be.." He watched as a big hand came out from under the blanket and moved up to gently caress the teens cheek. Chris' thumb traced along Tom's cheekbone and said "And I don't ever want you to be mad at me...Okay?"

The Brit nodded and smiled. "Okay." He bit his lip and felt his cheeks heat up under the Aussie's gaze. It was light enough to see that his pupils were blown wide, the beautiful blue almost swallowed whole by black. 

Tom could almost hear his heart pounding in his ears. And with the way Chris was looking at him, wasn't helping in the slightest. It was dead silent between them, save for the teens slight panting. 

The Aussie smiled and asked "Why so nervous, Baby?"

Tom snorted and said "Well, I have my teacher in my house, in my bed, looking at me like a tasty piece of meat." 

They both laughed and Chris said "Guess you got me there...And you look _very_ tasty...Okay, that sounded really bad." 

The teen blushed, but smiled. "Not entirely.." And Chris looked a little relieved from hearing that. Tom swallowed and said "I thought I messed everything up after...I just-"

"Shhh, no more of that. I'm here with you now, that's all that matters. I don't scare that easy." Tom nodded and Chris continued. "Now...No more worries, no more cares, just you and me now, alright?" Tom nodded again and swallowed. 

Suddenly, lips were on his. He let out a little gasp of surprise but closed his eyes and slowly kissed him back. They lie there, Chris resting between Tom's now open legs, kissing the teen breathless. They would go from soft, sweet, loving kisses to kissing like they'd starve without it. They'd pant, lips swollen, hands would roam, but they'd never stopped for too long. Then the older man slowly started to rock his hips.

Tom gasped and moaned against his lips, squeezing the older mans hips with his thighs, seeking more. He's never had friction like this beyond his own hand, and sometimes humping his pillows or unknowingly down on his mattress when he'd be sleeping on his stomach.

Chris smiled against the teens lips, pulling away, keeping his face inches from Tom's before bearing down harder, slower. He watched Tom's eyebrows scrunch up, eyes closed, mouth falling open, letting out the cutest whimpers and moans, feeling both of their cocks get rock hard. It sent chills down the older mans spine, and he quickly went back to kiss his lips again before trailing down to his jaw. 

He kissed, licked, and gently nipped down his jaw and his neck before latching his lips onto the creamy white skin, determined to mark the teen as his. Tom turned his head to the side, eagerly giving him better access, still moaning from the friction that Chris never let up on.

He was a little afraid, if Chris kept it up like this, he'd come. He doesn't want to come too soon, depending on how far they would go. Tom would give him everything tonight, no doubt, no questions asked. He'd gladly sign over his soul to him.

 

* * *

* * *

 

A knock on his bedroom door scared him awake. It was a dream. It was all just a dream. He was on his stomach, and looked back over his shoulder, eyes heavy, and saw his mom standing there.

She smiled and said "Sorry to wake you sweetheart, I was just wondering if you wanted some breakfast."

The teen grunted and nodded. "Sure." His voice gruff. "Can...Can I eat it in here?"

"Sure honey. Are you okay? What time did you go to sleep?"

Tom groaned and said "Umm...Not until 6 AM...What time is it?"

"11:30. Do you want to sleep a little longer?"

The teen shook his head and said "No...No, I'm alright."

After she left, he turned over on his back and squirmed when he felt something cold and wet in his shorts. He checked and realized he had came while he was sleeping. He blushed and got out of bed before going to his bathroom to shower.

 

* * *

* * *

 

Thanksgiving was nice so far, but the first year Tom has felt depressed during a holiday. Some of his family flew in from England, some family friends came, he was happy to see them. 

His uncle Warren asked Tom if he's got a girlfriend yet, and when he said no, he was asked why. He just simply shrugged off the question and it wasn't brought up again.

Later on, most of them were asleep. Tom went downstairs to get a drink, when he saw Warren sitting at the kitchen table, nursing a beer. There were three empty bottles set aside. Tom was surprised, but just went ahead to the fridge, not thinking anything of it.

But then Warren asked "You some kind of faggot?" 

Tom froze before slowly looking back at him. He feigned confusion and asked "What? No."

The older man chuckled and took another sip, eyes glued to the teen. He then set his bottle down and said "Then what is it?...Can't get into a girls pants? Diana must be blind, not seeing that her precious little Tommy is running around like a little fairy, waiting to have some other faggot make you his bitch, is that right? So desperate for a cock in ya, huh? Well come on then, get over here, I'll give ya something."

Tom wanted to gag. But he simply looked at the older man disgusted and shook his head. "Pig." 

He started walking away, and that's when Warren got up and quickly caught Tom's wrist in a tight hold. The teen hissed as his grip got tighter and Warren said "Don't you walk away from me, Boy."

Tom fought to get himself free, only to be pushed up against the counter and have his other wrist grabbed to. Tom said "Get off of me!"

"Don't fight me, I know you want it. Little whores like you always want it."

"Go to Hell!"

_Chris. Chris, please help me._

"What in God's name is going on here??"

They both looked over to see Diana standing there, looking at her brother like she was ready to rip him apart.

_Thank God._

_Thank God._

_Thank God._

She quickly marched over to them and shoved Warren away from him, yelling "How dare you, get your hands off my son!"

"Diana, we were just-"

"I don't fucking care, don't you ever put your hands on him!  _Rita!"_

Rita is Warren's wife. She's a very nice lady, and they've got twin boys, only 3 years old. If Warren was willing to attack his 16 year old Nephew, then Lord only knows what he's done to his own children. The thought of it makes Tom sick to his stomach.

Warren looked horrified and said "No, no, do't call Rita-"

"Diana, what is it?" 

 

* * *

* * *

 

After Diana told Rita what happened, she screamed at Warren for over an hour, and nobody got any sleep that night. Tom felt so bad, but it wasn't his fault. Rita called the cops and they came and arrested Warren.

Even though they'd only be here for a few days, she wanted her husband as far away from them as possible. She packed the kids up and promised Tom and Diana that she'd divorce him as soon as she'd get home. For now, Warren is in jail, and hopefully stays and rots in there.

Diana sighed and said "Well...This has definitely been a memorable Thanksgiving."

Tom looked down at his hands and said "I'm sorry, Mom."

She looked at him confused and asked "For what? None of this is your fault Thomas, he was trying to hurt you."

He sighed and said "I know, but...I feel bad for Rita, I feel...I feel like I ruined everything."

She said "Honey, Rita doesn't blame you. She said she's glad she knows, you don't need to be sorry. Honey, I don't care who it is, anyone who tries to harm my son, I'd wanna kill them. Even my own brother. My child is the most important thing in my life, and that'll never change. Rita and the boys will be okay." Tom nodded and held onto that thought.

Tom had nightmares about Warren that night, every time he drifted off, and didn't sleep that night. He finally passed out at 5 AM.

 

* * *

* * *

 

After Thanksgiving, he didn't want to go back to school. He couldn't face Chris. Every time he'd see Chris, or step foot in his classroom, it just tore him up inside. 

Chris would look at him, but Tom could never read his expressions. But he'd never look at Tom for too long, and they hardly spoke unless they had to. 

As soon as the bell would ring, Tom would gather up his things and get out the door as quick as possible, knowing if he stayed for too long, he might just cry. No one suspected anything, and Tom would stop feeling anxious and guilty as soon as he'd be off campus. He really has ruined everything.

 

* * *

* * *

 

Seeing Tom made Chris feel like a total jackass. He felt horrible. Even if he's just supposed to be his teacher, nothing more, he can't help it. Ever since that day, it's been eating at him. 

By the time school started again, showing up to worm every day, just made his stomach churn. His Thanksgiving was nice, his parents flew in, his older brother Luke, his wife, and their kids flew in, everyone except his little brother, Liam. He claimed he was "too busy" to show up, so they didn't question it. 

Even though they don't have a lot of time before Christmas break rolls around, he wishes he could just grow a pair and talk to him. But every time he looks at the teen or Tom looks at him, he just freezes. He's noticed that Tom is more guarded than before, and it worries him. He really has ruined everything.

 

* * *

* * *

 

After the holidays were over, and school started up again, Tom felt a little more... _At ease_. But that ease ended up diminishing as soon as he saw Chris. Tom had walked in out of the cold, like everyone else, and was heading to his locker, when he almost ran into the Aussie, just like the day they met.

The teen quickly looked down and stuttered out an apology and quickly moved on before Chris could say anything.

 

* * *

* * *

 

After reading the first few chapters of _Of Mice and Men_ , the bell rang. Chris sighed and said "Alright guys, I'll see you all tomorrow. You might get an assignment over the chapters we've read so far, no reading ahead." And sat down at his desk as everyone got up to leave. 

He sifted through some papers and looked up just in time to see Tom gathering up his stuff. The teen flashed a quick glance over at him, before heading towards the door. Before he could stop himself, Chris said "Tom."

Tom stopped dead in his tracks and looked back at the older man, cheeks red. He swallowed and asked "Y-Yes Sir?"

Chris stood up from his desk and leaned against the edge, giving him plenty of space. He feared getting close to him at all, thinking he'd scare him off. He crossed his arms over his chest and asked "So...Did you have a good break?"

Tom nodded and Chris said "That's good...Anything interesting happen?"

The teen nodded again and said "My Uncle Warren got arrested on Thanksgiving."

"Why?"

Tom chuckled and said "Because he's a sick bastard.." And telling from the look on his face, there was more to it. Chris frowned, but wasn't going to push it. Tom asked "What about you?"

The older man shrugged and said "It was fine. My brother Liam couldn't make it, but...There's always next year, right?"

Tom nodded, expression softening, and he took a couple steps forward. He never took his eyes off the older man's face and said "Listen.." But then blushed and looked down. He sighed and looked back up before saying "I...I'm sorry about what happened, I'm really _really_ sorry, I was just...I wasn't thinking clearly...And I went too far.."

The older man smiled a little and said "Don't worry about it. Water under the bridge...Was just surprised is all."

The teen nodded and sighed in relief before his patented 'Tom Hiddleston adorable grin.' And it made Chris' heart flutter. Maybe things weren't as ruined as he thought they were.

Tom said "Thank you. I should get going-" and turned to leave before saying "Oh." And turned to face him. He smiled and said "The book um...The book is wonderful so far. I can't recall if I've read it...Just thought I'd let you know."

The older man grinned and nodded. "Thank you...Is um...Is there any books you'd like to recommend for the future? I've been thinking about having you guys write down suggestions, maybe have our own little Banned Book Week or something.."

Tom smiled and said "We're already reading a Banned Book, Mr. Hemsworth." 

"I know it is, I'm very familiar with the banned works of Mr. Steinbeck, but I dunno...I guess the school's more lenient with some books than others. But, I figured I'd still talk to the Principal about it, save myself from a possible firing squad with parents..But if it works out, what would you recommend?"

The Brit thought for a minute before a devious grin began to spread across his face. "I'll let you know tomorrow, I don't want to miss the bus...Bye Chris."

The Aussie smiled and said "Bye Tom." And watched as the teen walked out. As soon as he was gone, he sighed and plopped back down into his chair, happy to have this weight off his shoulders. He couldn't wait for tomorrow.

 

* * *

* * *

 

It didn't take Tom long to come up with a list for Chris. Whether or not they're banned, he thought he'd try it. The next day, he walked in for 3rd period before anyone else, and was relieved to find Chris there.

The older man was wiping the board when he looked over at the teen. Tom smiled, trying to hide how nervous he was, before walking up to him, handing over his list. He didn't wait for the older mans input, and quickly hurried over to his desk before the other kids came in. He watched as the Aussie unfolded the paper, and then looked up at Tom through his lashes.

 

* * *

* * *

 

Chris unfolded the paper Tom handed to him, and quickly skimmed over the list before looking up at Tom through his lashes. So he read over it again.

**_Not all are Banned, but I thought I'd give it a shot anyways._ **

**_-Tom_ **

**_'Any Human Heart' - William Boyd_ **

**_'Lord of the Flies'  - William Golding_ **

**_'The Crucible' - Arthur Miller_ **

**_'Anna Karenina' - Leo Tolstoy_ **

**_'The Great Gatsby' - F. Scott Fitzgerald_ **

**_'Nineteen Eighty-Four' - George Orwell_ **

**_'Candide' - Voltaire_**

**_Everything William Shakespeare_ **

All good suggestions, whether or not Chris' January Banned Books Week gets approved, and he knew Tom really is passionate about reading. But the very last suggestion made him swallow hard.

**_'Lolita'- Vladimir Nabokov_ **


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: Okay, so I originally thought adding Vladimir Nabokov's Lolita would be a nice touch for the story, but after responding to a comment that was just recently posted, someone helped open my eyes on the subject and that comparing Chris and Tom's relationship with Humbert and Dolores', would have been the absolute WORST THING I could do for this story.** _

_**Even though Tom is underage, he's not a 12 year old, and Chris isn't his stepfather, and I don't want to turn it into something as twisted as that, even thought Teacher/Student relationships are twisted enough, but not as twisted as Lolita, so Lolita will be out, and I am truly grateful that wonderful human being has opened my eyes and saved me from truly regretting this decision ❤** _ **_❤._ **

 

* * *

* * *

 

At the end of the day, the final bell rang and everyone left, except Tom. Chris asked him to stay behind for a minute. Tom asked "What's up?"

The older man held up the folded piece of paper with his list, and said "Your list contains a lot of good suggestions, Tom. I personally liked the 'Everything Shakespeare bit, but um...I think _Anna_ and _Lolita_ may be a little too risqué for this school, especially _Lolita_. Have you...Read it before?"

The teen nodded and said "Yes, I read it over the summer before school started. I'm a big boy Chris, I can handle a story like _Lolita_. It is just a book after all."

The Aussie nodded and said "I know,  but it's also a very _controversial_  book, Tom. _Very_ controversial, we'd never get approved for a book like that..I mean even if we got it approved.." He trailed off, But Tom slowly nodded and seemed to get where he was going, a small smile spreading across his face.

"The whole thing would be, pardon my French, _extremely fucked up?_ "

The older man nodded and said "Very."

Tom sighed and said "I'm sorry...Don't know what I was thinking-"

Chris shook his head and said "No, no, don't worry about it...But if it gets turned down, which it most likely will, then we can see about your other suggestions, okay?" Before stepping closer to the teen.

He could see the teens cheeks turn a cute shade of pink, and it almost broke him. He could've gone in, throw all of what's left of his morality, out the window, and kissed him. He wanted to, he wanted to _so bad_ , but he stopped. He stood about a foot away from him and simply patted him on the back before Tom left.

As soon as he was gone, Chris frowned and groaned. _Great. Good going, genius._ He sat down at his desk and rubbed his face with his hands.

He was so grateful that Tom realized how horrible it would be to read that book. staying that way for a few minutes to think.

_What the Hell are you doing??_

_You know you can't do this, you can't be with him._

_You're supposed to be his teacher, nothing more, nothing less._

_It's illegal._

_He's underage._

_You'll go to jail._

_You can't have him._

_You'll be exactly like Humbert Humbert, you sick fuck._

_What are you going to do, make him your sweet little Lolita?_

_You're sick. Just like his uncle, whatever it is he did._

_Don't throw your life away over a 16 year old boy. And don't throw away his._

_Is he really worth risking everything??_

With that last thought, he slowly opened his eyes and answered.

_He just might be. And I will **never** be like Humbert Humbert._

 

* * *

* * *

 

January went by faster than Tom thought, it almost made him dizzy. The new year must really be taking off already. 

Sadly, Chris' Banned Book week idea got turned down by the Principal, but they could still read most of the classes suggestions, especially _Anna_   _Karenina,_ but _Lolita_ was the very first to get declined, which they were expecting _._

Tom was a little disappointed with that outcome, but it was for the best, but they've got more options to work with. He feels bad for even thinking he could suggest it, even though Lolita is a good book, Humbert Humbert is a sick fuck who abuses his stepdaughter, his little "nymphet", and he's worried he may have made Chris uncomfortable with the whole idea. _Way to go, Hiddleston._

After completing _Of Mice and Men_ , and watching one of the movies, Chris had them take a vote. He wrote the top 5 suggestions on the board, and had every one in his 8th period class get up and mark which one they wanted to read first, and after they'd finish reading it, they'd do the same with the others. The first one they'd be reading is _The Crucible_ by Arthur Miller.

One thing he was also excited about, was his birthday. It's only a few days away, and he'll be 17. Sometimes he wishes he was 18, then it might be a little bit easier for him to try to pursue something with Chris, but he's 17, but he's one year closer to being legal in the US. 

His mom asked him if he wanted to skip school the day of his birthday, but he told he it was alright and he'd go. And that they could celebrate the next day, since his birthday falls on a Friday this year.

He used to not think too much about his birthdays, they're just days and he's just one year older every year, but now that he's almost finished with high school, it feels different now. He's got more friends, he's got games and dances left to go to, Prom, _SAT's_ , graduation, college, his real life is getting closer and closer to starting.

Not that his life now isn't real, but his life outside of it, that's the real test. That's the life that really matters, all the years of school, it's just preparing him for the real world, which is cruel and unforgiving, but full of endless possibilities.

 

* * *

* * *

 

Today is the day they start on _The Crucible._ Chris has got all the books prepared, and everyone's excited to read it. It's quite a compelling story, and Abigail Williams is honestly, a complete bitch.

His birthday is only 2 days away, and he's somewhat dreaded the fact that Valentines day would come shortly after, they should really have the holiday dubbed as _'Single Awareness Day'_ for most, and Tom is one of them.

It sometimes confuses him why there's a single holiday where you can really show or tell someone that you love them...If you love someone, whether it's a friend, your parents, your boyfriend/girlfriend, and so on, you should tell them all the time, but not in a smothering way. 

 

* * *

* * *

 

Well he thought they'd really get started on the story, but today, Chris spent almost the whole period talking about the story, talking about the characters and as soon as they're done with it, they'll watch the movie.

When the bell rang, Chris said "Aright guys, see you guys tomorrow." And everyone started leaving. Tom had been smiling most of the period, mostly thinking about his birthday, and the fact they'll be reading a good, but awful story. As Tom gathered his things, the older man smiled and asked him "You're awfully happy today."

The teen chuckled and asked "You just now noticed?"

The older man shook his head and said "Nope. What's up?"

Tom looked up at him and smiled. "My birthdays Friday. I'll um...I'll be 17."

The Aussie nodded and said "Wow." His eyes eyebrows raising slightly. "Time really does fly, huh?"

The teen smiled and shrugged before saying "I guess so.."

Chris smiled again and asked "Did you ask your mom for some cool stuff?"

Tom chuckled and said "Honestly, all I ever really ask for is books, clothes, and things for my room...And occasionally a movie or two for us. Pretty boring, huh?"

The Aussie laughed and shook his head "Nah, not really. I was sort of the same way, but more movies and video games than books...Happy early birthday, Tom."

Tom smiled, cheeks turning that cute pink again, and said "Thank you, Sir."

 

* * *

* * *

 

Chris was so relieved that _Lolita_ was the first to get turned down. He's read that book cover to cover more than once, and honestly, Humbert Humbert is a sick fuck, and he would feel like an even bigger pervert than he already is.

Even though he hasn't fully crossed the line into _PERVERT_ , he might as well be. If everyone could read his mind, see all the thoughts and fantasies he has about that boy, then fucked wouldn't even be the right word to described just how fucked he would be once he crosses that line. If he even does.

 

* * *

* * *

 

His mom made him a nice breakfast to eat and gave him a couple extra things as a treat for lunch, before he left. She was going to be working late again tonight, but he didn't mind, they'd have a fun day together Saturday. 

During his 2nd period class, Tom got called into the office, and was instantly nervous. Maybe someone caught him kissing Tom, and Chris would be in jail. He made his way to the office, heart pounding in his chest, but was slightly relieved to not see a police officer right away. He walked in and asked "Yes?"

The secretary, a very nice woman whom Tom has known for a little while and has even substituted for a few of his classes, smiled at him and said "These were delivered a few minutes ago." Before getting up, and handing him a small bouquet of roses. 5 red ones, wrapped in clear plastic, and tied with a black ribbon. She smiled and said "Happy birthday, sweetie. And might I say, this person must really like you." 

He was confused at first, but as soon as he picked them up, he looked and saw a note was attached to it. He opened it and saw a short, typed out message. 

**_Happy Birthday, Tom. Hope these brighten up your day._ **

**_-SA_ **

Tom smiled and thanked her before walking back to class, knowing he had a pretty good idea of who sent them.

 

* * *

* * *

 

He was excited to walk into Chris' class for 3rd period and saw the man was talking to a student, both looking at a book before they thanked him, and walked out. Chris smiled at him and said "Hey Tom. Having a good birthday so far?"

The teen nodded, grinning like an idiot and said "Yeah, I am. Thank you." _For the roses_. The older man nodded and his eyes fell down to the bouquet of red roses sitting on top of his books. 

He smiled and pointed at them, asking "Your mom get you those?"

The teen smiled and shook his head "Nope. Apparently, it seems I've got a secret admirer.."

The Aussie nodded and said "Oh yeah? That must be nice."

Tom nodded and said "It is." Before walking over to his desk, steps slower than normal. He knows Chris sent them, it's gotta be him. He's not oblivious to others around him, he would quickly realize if someone else admired him. And the only suspect he'd got so far is standing less than 10 feet away from him.

 

* * *

* * *

 

Chris thought a lot about if he should do it or not, worrying about the whole pervert thing, but eventually, he decided _'fuck it'_ and did it. He bought the flowers for Tom, had the florist type out the message, knowing the teen would possibly recognize his handwriting, and hired some delivery kid $30 to deliver them to the main office.

No questions asked, no names besides when he said to deliver them to Tom Hiddleston. And thankfully, the kid agreed, saying "Whatever you say, boss man." And now, he's relieved he got them.

Just seeing him walk in, those roses making him smile like a dork, Chris was even more in love, and even more fucked up than he originally thought he was, but for now...It was worth it.

 

* * *

* * *

 

Chris keeps feeling a little ache in his chest, knowing Valentine's Day will be coming soon. He's sure tons of his female students would love to drown him in Valentine's Day cards, ask him if he'd be their Valentine, but he would love to just say no, because he already has someone in mind. He's offered to help chaperone the Valentine's Day dance, and he hopes Tom will go.

He wishes he could go up to him hold his hand out and ask him to dance with him. Hold him close, whisper sweet nothings to him all night, and let everything melt away. But he can't, and he'll have to deal with that.

 

* * *

* * *

 

Tom originally wasn't going to go to the dance, but he changed his mind because he figured at least he'd have his friends. He was glad he went, because Chris was there. The dance was fun, but it kinda felt sad, because he wishes he could be spending it on a romantic evening with the Aussie, but sadly, that cannot be.

The highlight of the night was the Seniors decided to pull a little joke, and started playing _Closer_ by Nine Inch Nails. At first, nothing really happened, but he looked over at Chris, who leaned up against a wall, arms crossed, and was thinking. Then as soon as Trent Reznor got to _"I want to fuck you like an animal."_ Chris suddenly realized and yelled for them to cut the song.

Thankfully, the teachers and the Principal didn't make it a big deal, and everyone got a good laugh out of it. It warmed Tom's heart to see Chris laughing, and could hear him say "I was thinking: _'I swear I've heard this before'_ but I didn't get it till then!" And looked over and caught Tom looking at him. He continued to smile at the teen and winked at him before things got back to normal.

 

* * *

* * *

 

Tom usually participated when it comes to Spirit Week, Homecoming stuff, but he was especially excited for one certain day during the week. It was debated, but the days for this Spirit Week included: Nerd Day, Fake An Injury Day, Annoying/Stereotypical Tourist Day, Gender Swap Day, and School Colors Day.

Tom was doing every single day, but was the most excited for Gender Swap Day. He even asked his mom if he could possibly borrow a dress from her, and she was happy to help. After try a few on, he found [one](https://i.pinimg.com/736x/76/8d/3e/768d3e2e367ce778abaa8195855d9668--black-work-dresses-classy-black-dress.jpg) that he thought could be perfect, and she agreed. And to their surprise, it fit like a glove, even though he was missing two very important parts. She even let him borrow some heels he could work with. He couldn't wait for Thursday.

 

* * *

* * *

 

Chris has participated some with Spirit Week, doing Nerd Day, the Tourist Day, and Fake An Injury Day. He watched a pretty good SFX video this one girl did for a fake black eye, and did surprisingly well, and added a little split to his lip. Seeing his students having fun with it, especially Tom, is one of the perks he has as a teacher. He really loves his job, even though he's so close to tossing all of that over a 17 year old boy.

He thought about the Gender Swap Day, wondering how he could look dressed as a lady, but decided against it. He was slowly getting excited to see if Tom was participating, and couldn't wait to see him.

He was in the cafeteria when Tom walked in, and boy, he was not ready. It felt like one of those slow motion things in a movie, Hell, he even thought about when Edward first walked in the cafeteria during Twilight, it felt like that. Except those movies are kind of awful, and Tom was far from it.

He looked stunning. With the dress he was wearing, he didn't know the teen had curves like that, or maybe it was just the fit. He's seen many student swapped so far, but almost none of the guys he's seen before could come close to compare with just how beautiful Tom looked.

He looked nervous walking through the doors, and looked around a little before his eyes landed on the Aussie. His fear seemed to dissolve as soon as he looked at him, and he smiled.

He then walked with all the grace of a runway model, but happier, and more confident, and eyes quickly landed on him, and some cheers and whistles were thrown his way. He just then noticed he was wearing 3 in black heels, but appeared to be walking just fine in them. He appeared to have gotten a little bit of a hair cut, his wild curls somewhat looking more tame, but still beautiful.

Chris tried very hard not to follow him with his eyes, especially looking at a finer part in particular, but somewhat failed, hoping that no one noticed. Tom eventually sat down with his friends and they were just as shocked as Chris was.

He wonders if that boy knows exactly what he's doing, especially to him, because he's doing a pretty good job. And if he knows what he's doing, then he's, as quoted by Holly Black _'clever as the Devil and twice as pretty.'_

 

* * *

* * *

 

**_A/N: Sorry, accidentally posted too early, but yay!! Another chapter done!! And this one will be kept a little shorter than the others ❤❤._ **


	5. Chapter 5

Chris could hardly concentrate the whole day, thinking about how Tom looked. He wondered how other people were looking at him, either checking him out, or giving him dirty looks. That part made his jaw clench, and thinking about people spewing hate on him, especially during a day when guys dress like girls and girls dress as guys, would make him angry.

Nobody should be getting hate today, or any other day, but he's not sure if they guys actually got into it like Tom. And by got into it, he means how he must have taken great care woth looking for the perfect dress, and fucking found it, while most of the other guys must have just raided their sisters or girlfriends closets and just threw something on.

He wasn't wearing an ounce of makeup, but then again, he didn't need it. Although he has been thinking of how potentially pretty he would look with mascara on his lashes, or some mascara or eye-shadow making those pretty eyes pop, he thinks Tom looks better naked...Without makeup that is, the other naked is undetermined and he wonders if it would stay that way.

The first period that Tom was in his class, he was trying hard to keep focus, and not focus on how well that dress fit him, gave him some curves he bet he never knew he had, but still looked lean.

He tried to ignore how good those legs of his looked in those heels, how gracefully he walked in them, and how the dress made his already lovely backside, loom even better. How his fair skin was brought out more by the black, but still looked as pretty as ever.

He was on edge, especially when Tom came up to him before class started and handed him his final assignment over The Crucible. The older man simply thanked him and didn't watch the teen smile and gracefully walk back to his desk, though he wished he could.

 

* * *

* * *

 

After the final bell rang, he was staying behind for awhile. The school held After School Tutoring every Tuesday and Thursday for those who need it, or if you just want to stay behind a little longer to get some work done if you're not already busy or don't have sports. Chris went walked passed the library and looked through one of the sets of glass doors and nearly stopped dead in his tracks when he saw a certain someone leaning over, looking down at someone's computed screen.

He knew it was Tom, especially when the teen stood back up straight and walked over to the pencil sharpener sitting on the Librarian's desk. Tom definitely doesn't need to be in tutoring, but he could be studying with friends or something.

Chris then remembered he was going to the bathroom and kept walking before Tom would look over and catch him. Sadly enough, Chris has seen Tom leaning down, or almost bent over before, so he can tell pretty quickly if it's him. After leaving the bathroom, bent over Tom was still swimming in his mind. He's surprised he hasn't gotten a boner at all during the day, but he's felt mini, but _'not-so-mini'_ Chris stir a couple of times from excitement.

He's never gotten a boner while he was at work, _thank God_. He's usually got pretty great self control with that, but today was testing that. And if he got one, he'd want to jump through the window, crawl in a hole, and die from embarrassment.

 

* * *

* * *

 

The tutoring was over by 5 and it was 5:35 when Chris decided to head home and finish things up then. He groaned when he saw it was pouring outside, and again when he remembered his umbrella was in the car.

He didn't even look to see what the weather would be like today, but now he was regretting it. Though he did like the rain, right now, was not a good time.

He decided if he might run, and hope he doesn't fall and bust his ass. Just as he walked out of the building, he looked over and saw Tom leaning up against the wall, umbrella in one hand, his phone in the other. He was still in the dress and his heels, but had on one of his jackets.

He didn't seem to see Chris at first, until the older man called his name. He looked up and Chris walked over to him.

"What are you still doing here?"

Tom said "My mom was supposed to pick me up after tutoring was over, but she got put on a late shift at the hospital, last minute. I told my friends to leave without me, cause I thought she'd be picking me up, I just got her text a few minutes ago. I forgot to grab my change of clothes I packed last night, so I'm stuck in this thing till I get home.

The older man nodded and without thinking, he asked "You need a ride home?"

The teen frowned and said "Yes, but teachers can't give students rides, I don't want you to get in trouble."

The Aussie said "I know, but I can't let you walk back home in this weather, and I don't want you to get beat up for you know.." Gesturing to his outfit.

Tom still looked unsure, and Chris said "Okay, almost all of the teachers are gone, there shouldn't be anyone left, it's no trouble. But I can't just leave you here or walk home alone, just...Just give me a few minutes, my car's close by, and I'll let it heat up a little. Then you get in, okay?"

Tom nodded and said "Really Chris, you don't have to-"

"Tom, I'm not gonna say it, alright? It's fine, It's no problem, I'm taking you home." the teen finally nodded and said "Okay." and watched as Chris hurried out into the pouring rain and got in his car. Tom knows what Chris' car looks like, he's seen him when he'd pull in and get out before.

He felt terrible about risking Chris getting in trouble for giving him a ride home, but he was right. If Tom tried to walk home in what he's wearing, he might get beat up, or worse.

A few minutes went by and Tom decided to start walked along the side walk, towards the end of the building, it might help. He then heard a car pull up beside him and Chris asked "What are you doing??" through his open window.

Tom quickly leaned down and said "Trying to help you out." before moving over to the passengers side, getting in. He quickly shook his umbrella out before shutting the door. The older man said "Don't worry about your umbrella, my car will live."

The teen nodded and shivered, but was quickly warmed up from the nice heat. Thankfully, it wasn't too warm. He pulled on his seatbelt and said "I figured it might help if I was away from the building, just in case."

The Aussie nodded and said "Well, if I get in trouble, they can get over it. I'm not a serial killer, I wouldn't harm my students." _yet, I want to consensually fuck my underage student that's sitting right next to me, outstanding morals, Christopher. Simply outstanding._

 

* * *

* * *

 

Tom gave him directions to his house, and Chris thinks he knows his neighborhood. It's not his, but he knows where it is. The whole ride, besides Tom giving directions and Chris trying to make small talk, was awkward.

By the time Chris reached Tom's house, Tom turned to him and smiled. "Thank you so much, this r."

The older man smiled and said "No problem." Tom then went to get his umbrella and Chris said "Oh, um.." The teen stopped and looked up at him, and Chris said "I uh..I forgot to tell you, you look...You looked very nice today, if you don't mind me saying."

Tom smiled and said "Thank you. I wasn't expecting to get so many compliments today, but I've had tons of girls say they loved my dress, some of the teachers complimented me, and some guys did to...I seem to recall a couple girls yelling "Sexy mama" while I was walking down the hall after I finished lunch."

They laughed and Chris almost said "I bet." But stopped himself before it could slip out. The teens smile grew and asked "Why didn't you dress up today?"

The older man laughed and said "I thought about it, but...I was feeling a little self conscious about my figure." And pouted.

Tom chuckled and said "Oh please, I bet you'd look great! I am wondering about how you would look in a wig. Not a really cheap one, but a good one, I bet you'd be beautiful."

Chris felt his cheeks warming up and Tom said "I thought about wearing a wig, but...We tried and my hair simply wouldn't have it, so I went without one...I've been feeling a little self conscious about it all day, actually...But I've always been that way about my hair-"

The older man shook his head and said "Stop it, you're perfect."

 

* * *

* * *

 

He realized what he said, but it was too late to take it back. But Tom didn't look uncomfortable by Chris' comment, instead he smiled, blushed and, said "Thanks, um...I should get going, again, thank you so much for this, I really hope you don't get in trouble for this."

Chris smiled and said "Me too, but I'm sure we'll be fine. Did you tell your mom that your friends left before I came outside?"

The teen shook his head and said "No. I was about to though, but I didn't...Guess I'm glad I didn't."

Chris swallowed and Tom said "Well, I'll see you tomorrow. Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Tom." Tom started to get out, and Chris said "Oh hey, I'll stay by until you get inside. Just in case you forgot your key or something."

The teen smiled and said "Don't worry, I've got it. But thank you."

The older man nodded and said "Oh. Okay." Before Tom closed the door. He watched as he opened his umbrella back up and went up the steps to his front door. How he has managed to spend the whole day in those shoes without falling, or twisting his ankle, is a miracle.

He watched as the teen tested the door first, and the door appeared to be unlocked. He stood back and before Tom could turn around, Chris was out of the car. He walked over to Tom and asked "What's wrong?"

Tom said "Um...I think my mom left the door unlocked...Can...Can you come check around the house with me? Just in case-"

"Yeah, sure. Come on." They got to the door and Chris said "Stay right beside me, but watch your back, okay?" Tom nodded and Chris slowly pushed the door open. If there was any sort of possibility that someone could be in the house, that isn't Tom's mother, Chris would be ready to fuck them up.

Tom is a sweet kid, and Chris would do all he can to keep him safe. He just wishes he can wrap him up in his arms, hide him from all the bad in the world.

They checked the entire house, but no one was there. His mom just forgot to lock the door. There were moments where Tom gripped Chris's shirt or his arm, and which ever part he touched on the older man, it felt on fire, even though he was cold from the rain.

After they knew it was clear, they sighed and Tom said "Well that certainly didn't feel like we were two idiots in a horror movie."

Chris laughed and said "No, not at all. Well...Coast is clear, you may relax now."

The teen chuckled and said "Yeah, as soon as my adrenaline stops pumping." Then he smiled and said "Thank you for coming in with me...You really are a good guy..."

The older man smiled, but it faltered a little. He looked down and Tom asked "What is it?"

Chris shook his head and said "I should go...I'm glad you're okay."

He could see the disappointment appear on Tom's face, and it just twisted his insides up. He opened his mouth to say something, but shut it before Tom said "Oh...Okay.."

He started heading towards the staircase, since they were on the second floor, and started going downstairs. But halfway down, Tom huffed and asked "Hey, hey Chris?"

The older man stopped and asked "Yeah?"

"Can you...Can you help me unzip my dress? I can't reach it."

He should go. He really should, he helped him out, and he's home safe, he should just go home, and somehow pretend like this day never happened. But he didn't he swallowed and said "Yeah, hold on."

He slowly turned before ascending back up the stairs, where he found Tom standing sideways, looking into a mirror hanging up on the wall, struggling with his zipper.

He huffed again and said "I can reach it mostly, but I can't seem to get it."

Chris smiled and chuckled and said "Let go, I'll get it, before you break your arm." The teen sighed and dropped his arms to his sides and turned until his back was facing the Aussie.

Chris swallowed, hesitating for a couple moments before slowly reaching up to the top of the dress, where the zipper was and gently tugged. He fought with it for a minute, saying "It's stuck.."

Tom said "Yeah, mom hard trouble with it this morning before I left...She said she always had trouble with this one.."

He gently kept pulling, hoping not to tear the dress, it is a very nice one, and then it started to give. "Oh, hold on, I think I got it." And slowly pulled it down until he reached the end.

That would have been the end of that, until his eyes met the bare, flawless, creamy skin of his back, and he swallowed hard.

The day he met Tom, he was ruined. He's done some stupid things, but Tom is almost the icing on the cake, unless Chris doesn't give in.

Tom could be at the age of consent, depending on what that age would be for this state. He's known Tom this long, but he just now realizes he hasn't even bothered to look up the age of consent for this state.

He's been far too busy, not only is a busy high school teacher, he's also a busy high school teacher that's and infatuated with his nearly exposed 17 year old student, driven mostly by lust, but not entirely.

Sure he wants to fuck this boy, hear him screaming his name, clawing at his back, and fucking him all over God's green earth if I could, but he also wants to treat him like a Prince. Not a _Lolita_ , but a _Prince._ He'd want to spoil him with things, but mostly with just love, making him smile, hear him laugh, and just have a happily ever after. Even though nobody ever gets a happily ever after. Not really.

He feels like Jesus when Satan tried to test him. But Chris is far from Jesus, for Jesus obviously didn't give in, and his walls, his inner floodgates, are close to bursting.

Maybe this is just one big test. Maybe the big man upstairs is testing him, sending him this gorgeous Angel, Cherub, whatever he may be, sometimes Chris feels as if he's not even human.

He might have just sent this sweet little Lamb to him as a test and if he dirties up the lamb, he'll be on a First Class trip to Hell, faster than you can say _'East of Eden'_. Tom is the forbidden fruit, Chris is the serpent. He is the Devil, but there's no Eve to tempt, in this story, the Devil himself is tempted to eat this forbidden fruit alive, soiling everything in his wake.

Chris was pulled back into reality when Tom called his name. He quickly looked at him, looking up to see Tom looking at him through the mirror.

"Are you okay?"

The older man nodded and said "Yeah. Yeah, I'm fine...Well, I've conquered the evil, stubborn zipper. You're free."

The Brit smiled and said "My hero." And Chris swallowed hard. Tom then turned his head to the side, looking over his shoulder at the older man, and said "Thank you...Oh, and I forgot to thank you.."

"For what?"

Tom smiled and said "For the roses on my birthday...It was really sweet, they were beautiful."

The Aussie's eyes fell back on the exposed skin, still covered by the dress, almost teasing him. The foundation was cracking. He cleared his throat and asked "What makes you think I got them?"

The teen snorted and said "Well for one, my friends got me gifts, but none of them were roses, especially red ones. And two, you're not a very great liar.."

Chris closed his eyes, worried if he looks at his back any longer, he'd crack. Tom giggled and said "Don't worry though, I told my mom that my friends got them for me, I have the tag hidden away in my backpack."

Chris felt his breath catch in his throat and Tom continued. "Body language is truly an amazing thing...If humans couldn't read body language, on could only rely on Verbal communication instead of both Verbal and Nonverbal, I would have never figured out so quickly that it was you.

And I could still be wondering who could have possibly sent me such a lovely gift, if it wasn't from you."

As soon as those words left Tom's mouth, Chris' eyes all but shot open, and from that moment, he was lost. He was lost from the minute he first laid eyes on this little lamb, but he didn't know it then.

Before Tom could say anything else, Chris put his hand on his shoulder, turned him around and his lips met the Brits in a hard, desperate kiss.

It made him think of a lightening bolt when it strikes the earth, but instead sending electricity all throughout his body, before he was backing his little lamb him up against the wall, drawing a surprised little gasp from Tom. But to his relief, Tom quickly kissed him back, gently cupping the older man's face in his hands. Another strike. More electricity. Eternal Damnation, party of 1.

 

* * *

* * *

 

**_A/N: Sorry this one took so long, I was almost done with it earlier, but I accidentally deleted the last chunk if it. I rewrote most of it from memory, but I think this one turned out better than what I originally had, but I was SO mad for accidentally deleting all of what I had gotten done, but now I'm happy._**

**_T_ ** **_his one may be a little short too, but they're all pretty long in this one, and they'll stay that way so it doesn't take away from the story, hopefully, and I'll try to make the next one, and the rest longer than these last 2 updates ❤❤._ **


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N: Bold and Italics is either Chris or Diana, and just Italics will be Tom.** _

 

* * *

* * *

 

Chris groaned and opened his eyes. He blinked a few times and saw he wasn't in his room. He must have dozed off.

He felt something shift next to him and he looked down. Tom was curled up next to him, on his side, back facing him. He appeared to be sleeping, using Chris' extended arm, which was asleep, as a pillow. They appeared to be naked underneath his sheets.

He swallowed and slowly pulled the sheets up to look down and confirmed they were both in fact, buck naked. They and the room smelled like sex, and everything was coming back to him.

 

* * *

* * *

 

After he cracked and kissed Tom, he was happy that Tom was kissing him back. He worked so hard to be a good man, but after Tom first kissed him that day, it became harder to.

He kissed Tom like he'd died without it, but then pulled back a little. They panted and he swallowed. "Tom, no...I can't. I can't do this to you."

The teen said "You won't hurt me." Before pulling him back in. Chris let him kiss him a few times, but really pulled back, backing up until he was 2 feet away from him.

The older man said "Tom, listen-"

"I'm at the age of consent."

Chris blinked and Tom said "I checked for the age of consent in this state, at it's 17. I double checked, triple checked, the result was still the same."

The Aussies sighed, mostly in relief, but then he put his hands on his hips, before shaking his head. "I'm your teacher. Even if you're at the age of consent, I could lose my job...They'd still blame me, say I forced you."

The teen slowly stepped over to him and said "You aren't forcing me into anything, I know you wouldn't. And I wouldn't force you."

The older man chuckled and said "Well, you just told me you're old enough to consent-"

"Yes, because I am, and so you wouldn't feel guilty, or like you're a total pervert."

Chris opened his mouth to say something, but Tom said "I know this is risky, believe me, I'm not stupid. But if you want me, then have me. Chris, I'm old enough to know what I want, you're not Humbert Humbert and I'm not Lolita...But if you don't want to, then...It's okay. We'll pretend this never happened." And stepped back, until his back touched the wall again.

They stood there, staring at each other for a few minutes, before Tom sighed and nodded. He let out a soft "Alright." Before quickly walking towards what appeared to be his bedroom, shutting the door behind him.

Chris simply counted to 3 in his head before following Tom inside, and saw the teen had an adjoining bathroom in his bedroom, and he hadn't closed that door.

He heard sniffling and moved in to see Tom wiping at his eyes, looking at himself in the mirror. He then looked up, almost surprised to see the older man standing there.

He turned his head towards him and that's when Chris' feet started moving again. He took a few steps forward before Tom met him the rest of the way. The teen gasped as he was pressed against the door frame, and Chris' lips met Tom's neck.

Tom moaned and gripped Chris' shirt before his hands trailed up to cup his neck. He gently pulled his head back up to meet his lips, and allowed Chris' tongue to push it's way into his mouth.

Chris started pulling at the straps on his dress, being careful not to tear it, though a part of him wanted to. He wanted to tear it off him, and put the prettiest marks all over the pale flesh for the world to see.

That thought made Chris moan against his lips, and pushed his body between The Brit's legs, before his hands started roaming his lean body. He moved them down his slender waist, moving down to his lower back, before grabbing two handfuls of his ass, before pulling back.

He groaned and asked "Do you have any idea how fucking _good_ you look in this dress?" Moving down to kiss along his collarbone. "I could hardly concentrate, knowing you were walking around, looking like this...But while you were in my class, _fuck_...My little minx."

 

* * *

* * *

 

Chris was brought out of the memory when he felt Tom shifting next to him. He looked down at the teen, and saw he was still asleep. He looked peaceful.

It made Chris smile a little and he wondered what time it was. Very carefully, he moved his arm from under Tom's head and got out of his bed. He realized he had a condom still on, and deposited it in Tom's trash can in the bathroom.

He moved over to the nightstand and picked up Tom's phone. It was 8:15. He saw there was a text from his mom, that wasn't answered.

**_Won't be home till 7 AM. There's some leftovers in the fridge. I'm sorry again sweetie. I love you._ **

Chris put it back down and looked for his clothes. Once he was dressed, he found some paper and a pen and left a note for Tom, setting it down on the night stand before looking back at him. He must be a heavy sleeper. He smiled and gently kissed his cheek before heading out.

 

* * *

* * *

 

Tom woke up when he heard the front door open and close, and quickly sat up. Chris was gone. He sighed and looked around before he saw a note sitting on his nightstand. He picked it up and quickly realized it was in Chris' handwriting.

_**Had to go. Your mom texted you. If you ever need me, here's my number below. Lock your door, Little Lamb.** _

_**-Chris** _

Like promised, Chris left his number below and Tom smiled. He quickly saved his number and answered his mom's text, telling her he fell asleep and didn't see it till now. He checked the time and groaned, realizing he needed to clean up, or else she'll get suspicious.

 

* * *

* * *

 

Chris kept thinking about what happened the whole way home, he's amazed he managed to drive without crashing.

When he got home, all was quiet. He changed out of his dirty clothes, took a shower. He felt anxious the whole time after he left, worried that Tom has nosey neighbors.

He waited for the sounds of sirens, to see the flash of red and blue lights behind him, but there was no one. While he showered, he was waiting in case they would bust in and get him. He'd go willingly, no fighting at all.

But hours went by, and nothing happened, except Chris getting more and more anxious with every minute that passed.

 

* * *

* * *

 

Chris was surprised when Tom pushed him away from him, into his bedroom. At first he thought Tom was rejecting him, but just watched as Tom kept his eyes on him while slowly took the shoes off, and pulled the dress off after.

Seeing Tom in nothing but black boxer briefs, his lean body more beautiful than he could have ever imagined, Chris quickly got to work. He finished unbuttoned his shirt when Tom came up to him.

He watched with wonder as his Little Lamb looked up at him with those big blue eyed before looking down. He felt chills run down his spine as Tom slid his hands under his shirt around his shoulders, slowly pushing it down his arms.

His focus was turned to the older man's body. His hands then roamed along his shoulders, slid down his chest, before tracing down his abs. As soon as the Brit looked up at his face, Chris leaned in for another kiss, which Tom accepted.

They stood there kissing for a couple minutes before Chris pulled back, only to plop down on the edge of Tom's bed, and Tom smiled before climbing on, so he could straddle Chris' lap.

 

* * *

* * *

 

Chris could hardly eat, tried to watch TV, but nothing was working. He wonders if it's guilt that's eating at him, or his anxiety hasn't gone down.

He decided it was time to go to bed, but he doubts he could sleep at all tonight. When he grabbed his phone he got a new text from a number he didn't recognize. When he opened it up, he quickly figured out who it was.

_Sorry I wasn't awake when you left. I wish I was. Goodnight Chris ❤._

Chris smiled and responded. Maybe this will help him sleep.

_**It's okay, I didn't want to wake you. Sweet dreams Little Lamb ❤.** _

 

* * *

* * *

 

Tom woke up with a smile on his face. All he could dream of last night, was Chris. What they did, and some different things.

His mom got home just before he left, so he told her he'd grab some breakfast at school, and that he'd catch the bus. He told her to get some rest before he headed out.

He cleaned up pretty well after Chris left last night. He washed all of his sheets, his comforter, his pillow cases, before remaking his bed. He took out the trash in his bathroom and the trash in the kitchen, so their use of protection would never be accidentally discovered by his mom.

He sprayed the air, showered, and ate the leftovers all before going to bed. He hopes he did enough so his mom would be none the wiser. He got on the crowded bus and the whole ride there, he wondered when he could see Chris again, if Chris even wants to after last night.

He saw Chris in the hallway after breakfast, while heading to his locker. He was talking to the Chemistry teacher, laughing about something he said. The Aussie then looked up and saw him. He didn't smile, but he just nodded at him before going back to his conversation.

Tom felt a little hurt by it, but swallowed and walked over to his locker. It took him 3 times before he got the combination for his lock right, because he was upset.

He grabbed whatever he needed for his first 3 classes before slamming his locker shut, snapping the lock back in place, before turning and walking away.

Chris saw Tom walk in while he was talking to the Chemistry teacher about the pep rally they were having during 2nd period. He saw the teen smiled at him, but Chris simply nodded at him. Stupid. Chris wanted to smile at him, he wanted to walk up to him, press him up against the lockers and kiss him breathless.

But he had to keep cool, worried that someone will somehow see his sins from last night come to the surface, though he was just being paranoid. He got to deal with the hurt that was on Tom's face, before going back to his conversation. He heard the slam of Tom's locker and when he looked back up, Tom was gone.

 

* * *

* * *

 

Tom was originally excited for the pep rally, until after what happened with Chris. He sat in his first period class, watching his classmates talk about the pep rally, smiling, laughing, and wondering who will win what games they've set up, which class will win the days colors day competition.

He stayed upset, trying to keep it from showing, until his phone buzzed. He's got 2 texts from Chris.

_**Good morning Little Lamb. I'm sorry about earlier, I didn't get much sleep last night.** _

_**I don't regret what we did last night, Little Lamb. We've just got to keep our cool around everyone else.** _

He smiled a little and Chris sent another text.

_**At school, I'm your teacher, you're my student. We've got to play it like that, and you being an actor, I know you can do that far better than me with that, Baby ❤.** _

He was instantly relieved. The hurt and upset diminished, and he was happy again. He smiled and replied, before putting his phone down, and started talking with a couple of his friends about the pep rally.

Chris was worried that Tom wouldn't respond, fearing he'd never speak to him again, when he got a new text.

_Okay :) ❤. I almost wish I could be in your class today :(._

The older man smiled and responded.

**_I know Baby, me too. But you deserve a break, even from me :)._ **

_Will you be there?_

**_All teachers have to be there, so yes Little Lamb, I'll be there ;p._ **

_Good :)._

_What's with the 'Little Lamb' thing?_

**_I came up with it, because that's one way I see you. A sweet little lamb that's been dirtied up by a big bad wolf._ **

**_Why, do you not like it?_ **

_No, I like it. I was just wondering. You're not big and bad to me ❤._

_And I'm not little, jerk :p._

Chris smiled and responded.

_**Sure you're not, Little Lamb ;p.** _

 

* * *

* * *

 

The pep rally was fun so far. The Juniors won the title for the most participation for Colors Day, which was good. They also had won on Annoying Tourist Day, and Nerd Day. The Sophomores won on Fake An Injury Day, the Seniors won on Gender Swap Day, but the Juniors came in second.

They brought out the schools mascots. Two bulldogs, one brown and white one named Spike along with his sister, an all brown one, save for a big white patch of fur running down her chest, named Rosie. Everyone loved them, they're the sweetest dogs, and they're the best of friends.

Watching those two run around was always fun to watch, especially when they'd bring them inside the gym. When Spike would run around on the basketball court, he would always run diagonally, wherever he ran in there. Maybe the floor was just slippery, and it's why he runs that way. But he doesn't seem to mind it, since loves playing with anyone.

Tom watched as Chris was playing with Spike, tossing his favorite tennis ball back and forth, happily waiting for the Bulldog to bring the ball back to him.

Then the Aussie would smile and coo at him, petting the top of his head, patting his back, and giving tummy rubs. It warmed Tom's heart. Rosie however, was sleeping, not seeming to be disturbed by her brother running around.

After the games got started, things got serious. So far, Tom's participated in 2 games. One was a tug of war, the Drama club, against the track team. Surprisingly, they were doing better than he expected they would. The rope burned his hands, and along his arm, and was relieved when it was finally over, even though the track team won.

The next was a water balloon toss. He and his friend Madison were the 3rd to last team, and were doing so good, until Tom accidentally fumbled their balloon, and popped it, splashing himself with water as punishment.

Everyone was laughing, but Tom was laughing with him, he wasn't embarrassed. He profusely apologized to Madison, and they gave everyone a towel so they could clean themselves up and then the floor.

Eventually, the best part had finally come. When March started, the teachers gave all the students a challenge, an idea that was conceived by the Drama Club, and discussed with the Student Council. The challenge was that every day, all the students would have the chance to go donate money during Breakfast and Lunch. They would put however much they wanted into a jar for a specific teacher. Every high school teacher had their own jar.

And whichever teacher had the most money donated to their jar, that teacher would not only receive a gift card to somewhere, but they would also have a pie shoved in their face. And the contest ended today at lunch. During first period, the Librarian counted the money, and recounted just to be sure, and the winner is about to be announced.

All the teachers, including were lined up side by side in the center of the basketball court. The Principal came out with the paper that had the final total for each teacher. The Principal walked out and said "Alright guys, I know you've been dying to hear the results, and I've gotta say, I'd like to thank you all for participating, this turned out better than I ever thought it would, and it's time to find out which of our wonderful teachers will be our number 1."

He started reading off the names, and Tom had yet to hear Chris' name. So far, the highest amount was $130 for Ms. Stevenson, the Computer teacher. She's a nice lady, Tom's had a couple of her classes. She was standing right beside Chris. The Principal chuckled and said "Oh wow...Mr. Hemsworth, you seem to be quite the celebrity around here with a total of $265! Let's see if anyone can top that, there's not many left."

It turned out that Chris' total was the highest. Tom offered to go up and congratulate the winner. The Principal handed Tom the microphone and Tom smiled. Everyone cheered him on as he walked over to Chris. His smile grew when got close enough, but decided to keep a decent distance between them.

"Well, Mr. Hemsworth, it seems you are the winner. So on behalf of the Drama Club, as well as the Student Council for so graciously getting our idea approved, I hereby present you a $20 gift card to...Starbucks." He handed Chris the gift card, and Chris thanked him. Tom then said "Bring out the chair."

They had Chris put on a plain white T shirt and put a couple towels on him, one around his shoulders, and one on his lap, before they brought out the pie. Tom then said "And I also hereby present to you your other gift, a coconut creme pie with extra whipped creme, a gift from our lovely Home Economics teacher, Mrs. Pannell."

Mrs. Pannell brought out the pie, and handed it to the Drama teacher, Mr. Garner. "Mr. Garner, are you ready?" He nodded and Tom then looked down at Chris, who was looking up at Tom, and the teen asked "And Mr. Hemsworth. Are you ready?"

The older man nodded and smiled. He then looked out at everyone in the bleachers and yelled "Bring it on!"

And everyone cheered as Mr. Garner brought the pie closer before slapping Chris in the face with it. Then, the whole gym erupted in laughter, especially with how Chris looked after it was taken off.

But Chris was all smiles, laughing before he got up out of the chair and started running after Mr. Garner who ran away. He eventually stopped and started wiping his face off with one of the towels. There was whipped cream and the rest of the pie on his arms, in his hair, it was adorable. This is a proud, proud moment for the Brit.

 

* * *

* * *

 

After they got released for lunch, Tom was waiting in line when his phone buzzed in his back pocket. He waited until sat down before he checked it. It was a text from Chris.

_**I bet you feel very proud, don't you, Little Lamb? It's too bad, I was hoping to share that pie with you. It was pretty good ;).** _

Tom smiled and responded.

_Yes, yes I am. And oh, I bet ;p._

_Do you like your gifts? :)._

_**Yes, yes I do. Though I don't see much use for this Starbucks gift card, I've never set foot in one. Not much of a coffee guy, honestly, makes me too jittery. But yes beautiful, I love my gifts :) ❤.** _

 

* * *

* * *

 

_**A/N: Ugh, this one took forever. I figured it would be a nice touch to include the pep rally and all the different things and games they'd do. I graduated high school in May of 2015, but sometimes it still feels like it was just yesterday. I wasn't much for participating in the games during that time, I was too shy to do that, I'm not great socially. Trying to work on that, but still.**_

_**I remember one year during one of our Spirit week pep rallies, my English teacher got a certain amount of money raised, it wasn't too high, but I can't remember how much. She ended up winning and instead of a pie in the face, she had to kiss one of our Ag/Shop teachers piglets.** _

_**It was fun, even though she mostly got treated like shit by most of her students. I was nice to her, but there were a couple times where they made her cry, and she didn't deserve that. She was a nice lady, and I'm not sure if they ever apologized to her. I wouldn't be surprised if they didn't. But she laughed with everyone before and after she kissed the piggy, and had fun.** **Well, enjoy!! :) ❤❤.** _


	7. Chapter 7

Tom didn't think much of Spring Break. All he ever did during Spring Break was stay at home, and when he's be bored enough to watch TV, see other people having fun during it.

This holiday usually meant a lot of injured college kids, so his mom would be busy, but Tom didn't mind. He was never mad that his mom worked a lot, she's his hero. She helps people, and Tom can take care of himself.

After he got home from school, the day they were let out for the break, he pulled out his phone and sent a text to Chris.

_Are you home yet? Because you should be._

He headed upstairs to his room and changed into his Pajama's before checking his phone. Chris had answered back quickly. He smiled and flopped down onto his back on the bed.

_**I wish. It may be Spring Break, but don't forget, I'm also a teacher ;p.** _

_Oh really? I didn't notice ;p. But even teachers need breaks after dealing with a bunch of rude, immature, horny teenagers 5 days a week for mostly 9-10 months out of the year._

_**I know, Little Lamb. But I'm a big guy, I can handle it. If I didn't, I wouldn't be a teacher, now would I? ;p.** _

_Lol I guess not ;p. Well don't stay too long, you can grade things at home._

_**Yes Mother ;p.** _

_Ouch ;p._

_**So what are your plans for Spring Break? Cancun? Miami? Or maybe flying home?** _

_**Grading assignments, tests, and working on lesson plans for when the break is over ;p.** _

_**As for flying back home, well, I might save that for the summer. Right now wouldn't be a good time.** _

Tom frowned and responded.

_Oh.._

_I'm sorry :(._

_**What do you have to be sorry for, Baby? It's alright. It's just hard to do things like that on a teachers salary, sometimes. We're not rich.** _

_**And I keep in contact with my family all the time. They know I love them, and that I try to go home to see them whenever I can. No worries :).** _

_Oh. Okay lol :p._

**_Silly boy :p. What about you, Little Lamb? What have you got in mind?_ **

_Lol, I'm currently planning a Toga party :p. Just waiting for a responsible adult over the age of 21 to get a couple Kegs of Beer ;p._

**_Lol, sounds fun ;p._ **

_It does, doesn't it? ;p. Nah, I'll mostly be home while my mom works. I'm sure she'll be pretty busy since Spring Break will most likely bring in crowds of injured college kids. Even though we're not really a Spring Break destination._

_I might either have some friends come over and hang out, or spend the night at their places, whatever._

**_Ah._ **

**_Not to sound forward, but would you consider me as one of these possible "friends?"_ **

_Chris, we just had sex in my bed last night, I think we're a little too late for "sounding forward" lol._

_**I know, but just because that happened, doesn't mean I would just automatically assume you'd want me there.** _

_**My mother raised me better than that. I'd ask you first, not just waltz in like I own the place.** _

_Such a gentleman :p. And yeah, I wouldn't mind if you want to come over. Let me find out if my mom has to work late tonight, and I'll let you know, okay?_

_**My heart shall be in sorrow until you get your answer, Little Lamb ;p ❤.** _

Tom chuckled and smiled before shaking his head. He sighed and set his phone down on the bed beside him. He closed his eyes and thought back to last nights events.

Chris was cold and wet from the rain, but got warmer the more they touched. His heart was pounding in his chest the whole time, but he loved it. He told the older man that this would be his first time, and the Aussie told him it was okay, and he'd be gentle.

He told Tom he had a condom in his wallet, saying he usually kept a couple in there just in case, and that he would have to prep him with his fingers so it would hurt less.

The Brit remembers that it hurt while Chris prepared him. He remembers shedding some tears, but Chris said "Aww, I know it hurts, Baby. But this way, it won't hurt as bad. Shh." And wiped the teens tears away, before kissing him. It really did hurt, but it wasn't the worst to come.

Tom was on his back when they did it, with Chris between his legs. It hurt more than his fingers, but it wasn't too unbearable, and Chris was gentle, as promised. Tom wrapped his legs around his hips tight, gripped his biceps, his neck, and occasionally dragged his nails down his back. But Tom was happy.

Though Tom had never had sex or a steady relationship before Chris, he told himself he wouldn't be the kind to just fuck around with just anyone. He definitely wanted to lose his virginity to someone he trusted, and he trusts Chris. A part of him wanted to lose it to someone he loves, and even if Chris wasn't his before, he loved him.

He still does, but he has to be very careful with that. He _especially_ doesn't want to say it to Chris right now, depending on if what they've got between them turns into a relationship. If he gets his hopes up, it'll just hurt later.

He hopes that Chris will be his boyfriend, and is perfectly aware that if they were to pursue a relationship, it would be far from normal.

They wouldn't be able to go out on dates, hold Chris' hand in pubic or get too close to him whether around here or somewhere where no one would know them. They'd have to sneak around, be careful, not get reckless, or they'll get caught.

If they get caught, or make the wrong move, however big or small, they'll be over. They'll be over, and Chris will lose his job as a teacher, and maybe go to jail, even if Tom is at the age of consent. That idea scares Tom. Chris is a good man, even if what they've done or how they've felt is taboo to everyone else.

Tom isn't a victim, he wasn't manipulated, Chris didn't force him, Tom knew what he was getting into, and he did what he did with the older man, of his own free will.

To his surprise, his mom came home, saying for once, she won't be working late tonight. Tom was disappointed, but was happy his mom will get to have a break before the madness begins.

He grabbed his phone, seeing that Chris hasn't texted since earlier, and sent him a text.

_Mom's home tonight. Sorry :(._

It didn't take long before Chris responded.

**_That's okay, Little Lamb. We've got 8 days of freedom ahead of us, no need to fret :)._ **

**_Plus, we can text as much as we want since we're on break :)._ **

_I know :) ❤._

 

* * *

* * *

 

Mom fell asleep shortly after she got home, and Tom left her to rest and told her that just in case she does, he'll make them some dinner.

He told Chris that of he texts him and if he doesn't respond quickly, he would be making dinner for him and his mom.

While in the middle of stirring softened spaghetti noodles, he checked his phone and saw he got a message from Chris that he received a few minutes ago.

_**Awww, so sweet :). And don't worry, I'm a patient man, Little Lamb ❤.** _

Diana was still asleep after he finished dinner, but left the pot on the stove for her, before making a bowl for himself. He ate dinner at the dining room table and washed his dishes before going back upstairs.

He had some homework to do, but it didn't take him long to finish it, and it was easy. He texted Chris while he finished up on it, before grabbing his copy of _Ivanhoe_ off his bookshelf.

His bookshelf was by no means small, but he was running out of room on it, but that won't stop him. He treats every book as if it was his child, he's very proud of his collection.

He's got all sorts of genres from Mystery and Thriller, to Horror, Teen Fiction, Non Fiction, Biographies, books for college, he's even got a few first editions. Reading is definitely one of his passions.

He and his mom have a private joke, where she says he may just be like Matilda Wormwood, and wonders when he'll develop Telekinetic powers. And honestly, that would be really cool, as long as he doesn't go from Matilda to Carrie White. That would not be good.

Last time he read Ivanhoe, he was 11. He found it at a used book store, in good shape, and was excited to read it. He read it in less than a week, during the summer.

He smiled and said "Hello, Darling. I'm sorry it's been so long." Before getting to work.

 

* * *

* * *

 

He usually doesn't answer his phone while he reads, but he was multitasking between reading, and texting Chris.

**_Whatcha up to?_ **

_Reading. Responding to you :p._

**_Fun :p. May I ask what you're reading?_ **

_Ivanhoe._

**_Ivanhoe? That's on my list of things to teach either this year or next year. If you're in my class next year, that is.._ **

_Figured I'd read ahead. Will I be punished? ;p._

**_Hmm...Maybe ;p. Did you get it from the library?_ **

_No, I have a copy of it in my room. I found it when I was 12 at a bookstore._

_**You read Ivanhoe when you were 12??** _

_Yes. I read a lot of books when I was 12._

**_Wow...I didn't find that book until my first year of college.._ **

**_I adore you ❤❤._ **

_Lol for reading a book? I'm pretty used to that :p._

_**I know, silly boy ;p.** _

_**That makes me curious as to what else you've got to your collection. I think I saw it when I was there, but alas, my attention was focused elsewhere at the time ;).** _

_I noticed ;p. And feel free, but be warned, I could quiz you if I wanted._

_**You'd quiz your own teacher?** _

_You bet your sweet ass I would ;p. My, how the tables have turned ;)._

**_I wouldn't mind, it could be fun :). What would you quiz me on? Authors? Quotes? Publication dates? Genres?_ **

_Not sure yet, but I'll think about it. You could get a pop quiz ;p._

_You must be pretty used to those, aren't you Mr. Hemsworth? ;p._

_**You bet your sweet ass I am, Baby ;).** _

 

* * *

* * *

 

The next day his mom would be working, and won't be back till 6 AM. Chris will be coming over and Tom felt nervous. Even though he's already slept with him, but he was always nervous when he's around the older man.

Not because he intimidates or scares Tom, but he always gets butterflies in his stomach when he's around him. Ever since the day they met.

It was 2:30 when Chris texted him saying he was outside. Tom hurried to unlock the door and told him to just come in.

Chris was wearing one of his ball caps, and some sunglasses, looking around just in case. He had a present for the Brit inside a gift bag, but he's nervous that he might already have one of them. But he figured he'd try anyways.

When he walked in, he saw Tom standing there in his pajamas, and he smiled. He said "Hey. How are you?"

The teen blushed and said "Fine. You?"

The older man closed the door behind him and turned the lock. "I'm good." He then turned back to face the teen. He held up the bag and said "I come bearing gifts."

Tom smiled and asked "Really?"

"Mhmm. I found it earlier, thought you might like it. I don't know if you've already read it, or you if you already have it, but I figured I'd try anyways."

He went over to him, handed him the bag. Tom smiled and pulled out the contents, first, a book. _The Girl With The Dragon Tattoo_ by Stieg Larsson. And second, _The Girl With The Dragon Tattoo_ movie with Rooney Mara and Daniel Craig.

Tom looked up at him and smiled. "I've seen it around, but I haven't gotten around to reading the books yet. I haven't seen the movie either, but I hear they're both good."

The older man sighed in relief and said "Yeah, I've read the series, I think you'll like it. I figured I'd just get the first book, in case you haven't read them already...But if you don't like it, well, I won't be offended. And I didn't buy the movie, that's my copy, thought I'd bring it over if that's okay?"

The teen nodded and said "Yeah, it's fine. Thank you." Before stepping closer and wrapping his arms around Chris' neck. They smiled at each other before Tom leaned in and kissed him.

They kissed a couple times before Chris said "Oh, I have to warn you, there's um...There's some pretty rough parts in the movie, just so you know. But I think you'll love Lisbeth Salander, she's pretty awesome."

The Brit nodded and said "Well then, why are we still standing here?" And all but dragged Chris over to the living room and while the older man sat down, Tom turned on the TV and opened the DVD player before carefully putting the movie in.

 

* * *

* * *

 

Chris was right about the rough parts. Lisbeth's rape scene was hard to watch at some points, but he just cuddled up closer to Chris, lying his head against his shoulder and the older man kissed his temple.

The Aussie had his arm wrapped around Tom's waist, and he felt safe with him like this. Tom was so happy when Lisbeth got her revenge against the pig, he would probably do the very same thing, though he would have to fight the urge to just tattoo **_RAPIST_** on his forehead if he were her. He likes her. He likes Mikael too, he's a fan of Daniel Craig, but isn't very familiar with Rooney Mara.

The story was easy to follow, and his jaw dropped when they found out who the killer was, and what happened to Harriet. When the movie ended, Tom said "Wow...That was just...Wow."

The Aussie smiled and said "Told you. I've watched this about a billion times. We could also watch the original version, if we both know Swedish, or could watch Swedish films, but I'm sure that one was good too."

Tom chuckled and forced himself to break out of Chris' embrace long enough to put the DVD back in the case. Tom then smiled at a thought before asking "Do you think it would be a good idea if I got a Dragon tattoo?"

The Aussie laughed and asked "What?"

The teen stood up straight, turned back to face him and grinned. "I mean it. I could get the exact same tattoo Lisbeth has, in the same spot.." He slowly out his hands on either side of his head on the couch before climbing on, straddling his lap.

The older man smiled and laid his hands on the teens hips before Tom leaned in for a kiss. "You think that would look good?"

Chris chuckled and said "Not sure...Such pretty skin, could ruin it with a tattoo...Plus it could hurt, and be expensive..."

Tom pouted and said "Aww...Nevermind then..."

Chris said "No, no, no, no, no, hold on now...There's that, but maybe it could be a good thing...Could be kinda sexy.."

The Brit smiled and asked "Oh yeah?"

Chris nodded and said "Yeah. Maybe." Before kissing him this time.

Tom kissed back and said "Well then, I might keep that in mind.." Before going back to kissing him.

They spent the next few minutes making out on the couch, when Chris stopped him. "Hey, just so you know...We don't have to do anything you don't want to do, you know that, right?"

The Brit nodded and said "Yes, I know."

The Aussie said "I know, I just wanted to make sure you knew that. I won't die without sex, I could come here or you could come to my place, and we can just hang out. Talk, watch movies, eat, we don't have to have sex every time."

Tom nodded and said "I'm aware, Chris. I'll tell you if I don't want to do something, alright?"

The older man nodded and said "Good."

Tom nodded again and smiled. "Can I still make out without going further?"

Chris smiled and said "Absolutely." Before going back to it.

 

* * *

* * *

 

After spending nearly half an hour making out on the couch, Tom decides to show Chris his book collection. He dragged him upstairs to his room, and said "Alright, here it is." Before they stood before Tom's collection of 115 books.

He looked over at the older man, who was staring at it in wonder and said "Wow...How many do you have here?"

"115, well, now 116 in my room, 79 in my moms room, but we have a lot more stored in boxes in the garage.."

Chris looked over at him, eyebrows raised and Tom simply shrugged. "I told you, we like to read."

The Aussie nodded and said "Yeah, I got that.." Before looking back at his shelf. He stepped closer to the shelf and ran his fingers along the spines of one row.

They were quiet for a few minutes, but Tom took the time to watch Chris while his eyes drank everything in. Then he finally said "It's...Wow.."

The teen blushed and looked down at his feet. He shrugged and said "It's far from a library.."

The older man shook his head and said "Doesn't make it any less impressive...God only knows how much more you've got in this house...I find it sad that a lot of kids your age don't read as much anymore, or read for fun, not just because they have to...And you said you're reading _Ivanhoe?_ "

Tom nodded and grabbed it off of his desk. He handed it to Chris and the older man smiled. "Quick, how many pages?"

"1,004."

Chris grinned and asked "Good. When was it published?"

"1820."

"Wonderful, give me 3 quotes off the top of your head."

Tom smiled and said _"I have heard men talk about the blessings of freedom," he said to himself, "but I wish any wise man would teach me what use to make of it now that I have it."_

_"I have sought but a kindred spirit to share it, and I have found such in thee."_

_"Meantime the clang of the bows and the shouts of the combatants mixed fearfully with the sound of the trumpets, and drowned the groans of those who fell, and lay rolling defenceless beneath the feet of the horses. The splendid armour of the combatants was now defaced with dust and blood, and gave way at every stroke of the sword and battle-axe. The gay plumage, shorn from the crests, drifted upon the breeze like snowflakes. All that was beautiful in the martial array had disappeared, and what was now visible was only calculated to awaken terror or compassion.-"_

He got cut off by Chris pulling him in for a kiss, and he didn't complain. He smiled against his lips and thought this Spring Break was off to a good start.


	8. Chapter 8

_**A/N: I'm back again! Forgive me, I've taken a little break to focus on wanting to get in shape, eat healthier, but I am back once again! :). I'm a little overwhelmed, I'm going to be 21 in 10 days...It feels strange because though I feel like I'm almost 21, I look like I'm 12-15. And not surprisingly, most others would say and think the same. I get age checked pretty often.** _

_**I was wanting to try drinking on my birthday, just to see what it's like, but I changed my mind. I feel like I might get drunk pretty quickly, since I'm 4'11", so I'm not sure how many it would take before I'm feeling reeaallllly good lol. That plus cheating on my healthy diet only for my birthday (which I will continue to work off after it's over), it might not end well.** _

_**But I'm back, I'm so sorry for this hiatus, so please enjoy this new chapter ❤. Oh and I did mention at the very beginning that Tom will have a bit of a Daddy kink (as do I, if you don't like it, whatever, don't crucify me) and it'll be put in soon ❤❤.** _

 

* * *

* * *

 

They hung out a couple more times after that during the break. Watched some movies, talked, ate dinner together, and had sex. Once was in his bathroom up against the counter, and once against Tom's bedroom door. It was much more pleasurable than the first time, and he was less sore.

He enjoyed those days with Chris. They've had fun geeking out over books and movies. They talk about school, what could happen when they get let out for the summer, it's nice. Chris is a total romantic, that he figured out when he sent Tom the flowers on his birthday.

Chris also told him if he could, he'd send Tom flowers and other stuff often, but not too much. Tom thinks it's sweet, and wouldn't mind it.

 

* * *

* * *

 

It was the last day of school. Tom couldn't believe it, but when summer is over, he'll be a Senior. It's almost unbelievable. They were a little late getting out, they're out at almost the first day of June, due to the winter weather.

Everyone just did their own thing during the day. They weren't required to go to every class, but Tom figured he'd see it through.

After the last bell rang, everyone was quick to get up and leave. Tom had to catch the bus, but he wasn't going to leave until he said bye to Chris. They plan to see each other before Chris leaves.

 

* * *

* * *

 

They've been together since that day in March. He remembers one day during their time during Spring Break, they were cuddled up together on the couch, watching TV, when Chris smiled.

"I never thought I'd be where I am today with you.."

The teen smiled and said "Me either...It's funny...When I ran into you that day, I thought you'd be the new Gym teacher...Or that you were some porn star."

The older man laughed and raised an eyebrow. "Oh really?"

Tom nodded and said "Yeah. You certainly look like one. I just figured I'd have a hopeless crush on my porn star teacher...I was wrong."

Chris smiled and said "Good." Before kissing the top of his head. He said "Well, when you ran into me, I thought you were adorable. Like a little Cherub, especially with all this." Gesturing to Tom's hair before continuing. "I thought you were beautiful. Still do...But I see you differently now..."

Tom looked up at him and asked "Yeah? What do you see now?"

The older man smiled down at him and said "My boyfriend...I-If you want to be, that is.."

The Brit grinned and nodded. "Yeah, of course." Before leaning up to kiss him.

 

* * *

* * *

 

After that, they've been doing good. Tom didn't get to go to his Junior prom, he got sick. Chris felt bad and offered to stay home so they could talk, but Tom said he was fine and to tell him the details of the evening.

Chris said it was fun for the most part. The craziest part was one of the guys stepped on the bottom of a girls dress and tore it. She screamed at him, smacking him, screaming to everyone that her dress was very expensive, and proceeded to splash her punch in his face before storming off to the bathroom, her friends hurrying after her.

He said "I felt bad, she looked like she just stepped off a red carpet, very pretty." And Tom did feel a little bad for her.

They still sneak around, and wait until Diana isn't around for Chris to come over, or for Tom to be over at Chris' place. Tom's been over there a few times.

He'd tell his mom he'd be going to a friends house or walk over to the library or one of the book stores, and start walking. Then Chris would pick him up, and they'd go over to his place. He always thinks back to the first time he went over there.

 

* * *

* * *

 

He had been nervous, worrying that they'd get caught. But to their relief, no one noticed them. Tom was thankful Chris' car has tinted windows. Chris had an apartment downtown, on the first level, and it was nice. Nothing too flashy, but it was nice. Tom drank in everything the minute they walked through the door.

The walls were beige. There was a love seat, and 2 recliners, a coffee table, a movie shelf, and a big flat screen TV hanging up on a stand. The shelf below was littered with some movies, which he watched the older man quickly go over and tidy them up. He scratched the back of his neck and said "Sorry, um...I meant to clean up a little more.."

Tom shook his head and said "No, no it's okay." And continued looking around. He had a decent sized table in the dining room, which Chris said was great for when he had to grade papers. The kitchen was small, he had 2 bedrooms, in which he turned the guest room into a home gym, and 2 bathrooms.

Though the beige walls were mostly bare, he had pictures framed and hung up on the walls, on tables, of him with his friends and family. He and his brother Liam look more alike than he and Luke do, but they were all handsome.

Tom grinned and pointed at Chris. "Him. I think he's my favorite." He looked over his shoulder at the Aussie, who was smiling back at him.

"Yeah, I bet he his." Pressing his lips to the back of his neck. Strong arms wrapped around his tiny waist and Tom giggled.

"He is. I bet he's really smart and sweet...He's definitely got a nice smile, the most beautiful eyes, and his body, _ugh_!" Tom pretended to faint in Chris" arms, the back of his hand over over forehead, a huge smile on his face. "My darling, forgive me, for I've become quiet smitten with this man."

They laughed and the Aussie said "I bet you are, you dork."

Tom laughed and pointed his finger at him "Hey, I find that offensive and very _very_ hurtful." Before sticking his tongue out at him. Chris simply stuck his tongue out back at him before leaning down for a quick peck at the teens lips. He carefully helped him back to his feet and Tom promptly flopped onto Chris' bed.

The bed was big, and _so_ comfortable. Tom squealed when Chris jumped on after him, moving on the mattress to avoid capture. He quickly lost when the Aussie grabbed him by the ankles, yanking him in until he was straddling Tom's hips. He gently grabbed Tom's thin wrists and pinned them on either side of his head on the bed.

They laughed and Tom squirmed under him. "Release me, you scoundrel!" 

Chris grinned wickedly at Tom and said " _Never_." Before leaning down. Tom quickly leaned up to meet him the rest of the way and their lips met in a hard kiss. After a few minutes, the Aussie pulled back, pretending to think for a minute and said "For your sacrifice, and out of the kindness of my heart, I release thee, fair maiden." before letting go of Tom's wrists.

Tom playfully punched the side of his shoulder before saying "Bite your tongue, I am no maiden."

Chris grinned and said "I know. Ah, but you are the loveliest little lamb in all the land. And I am but a wolf, awaiting to swallow you whole, Little Lamb."

The teen grinned, raising an eyebrow before asking "Is that a threat or a promise?"

The older man chuckled and said "It is a promise I intend to see through." Before kissing him.

 

* * *

* * *

 

Tom smiled at the memory, but was pulled away but the loud ring of the bell. Everyone cheered and nearly trampled each other to get out of the room, but Tom took his time. Chris was wiping the board when he asked "Does it feel weird?"

Tom stopped, in the middle of gathering up his things before looking up. Chris had his head slightly turned to the side, and he asked "Being almost done with school?"

Tom shrugged and said "Not sure...Does it ever feel weird to you?"

The older man chuckled and said "Tom, I've been out of high school for a very long time...The older you get, the less weird it feels. Though if you go to high school reunions, then it feels weird. But I haven't gone to one, I don't really care about things like that." And shrugged.

The Brit nodded and said "I do feel a little sad though...Being one year closer before my friends and I go our separate ways...I'm still wondering about college, but if I don't go after I graduate, then I can wait a little while...Build up a work ethic first."

Chris nodded and looked over at him. He smiled and said "That's good. Do what you think is best for you, Little Lamb."

Tom sensed a sadness about him and drew his eyebrows together. He stepped closer and asked "Are you okay?"

The Aussie chuckled and nodded. "Yes Baby, I'm okay. Just a little tired, is all."

Tom nodded and said "Okay...Well, I gotta go. I'll text you when I get home, okay?"

The older man smiled and said "Okay...Have a good summer, Mr. Hiddleston." Winking at him.

The Brit grinned and said "Oh I plan on it. Bye."

Chris said bye and watched as he walked out. Watching him leave was always hard. Leaving him was always hard, and it made him sad every time Tom isn't around him.

Chris sighed, looking around the empty classroom, the sounds of students outside, eagerly awaiting to go home and start their summer break. He then looked over at the door, thinking Tom might come back, but he wasn't. He knew he would get more time with him, but he wishes he was able to stay a little longer.

To no one, he mumbled "I love you, Tom." Before he finished wiping the board off and went over to his desk. _God help me, I do. I know it's a little early, but I do._

 

* * *

* * *

 

Tom was thinking about Chris' odd demeanor back in his the classroom, but Chris had assured him he was fine, so he wasn't going to push it. Maybe he was just sad that Tom might not in his class next year, that idea would make Tom sad too.

Later on while mom was away at work, his phone started buzzing. When he picked it up to check it, he saw Chris was calling him. On his phone, he has Chris down as _'Nick'_ just in case anyone other than Tom or Chris ever checks it. Chris knows Tom has him down as that name, and he has Tom down as _'LL'_ which took him all but 2 seconds to realize what it stood for.

Tom answered and smiled as Chris responded "Hello Little Lamb. I finally just got home."

"That's good. So what do you think your summer will hold, Mr. Hemsworth?"

The Aussie groaned on the other end and said "Mostly nothing, Teacher workshops, preparing for next year, and spending time with you, Babe."

The Brit chuckled and said "Sounds great."

"Yeah. What about you?"

Tom shrugged, to no one, and said "Not sure...Reading, hanging out with mom and my friends...I need to get a summer job and learn how to drive. Mom keeps telling me she'll teach me, but it's whatever, I guess...Maybe I can get one of my friends to teach me."

Chris said "That sounds good. And I'd love to teach you, but...Sadly, that could be risky." 

Tom bit his bottom lip and said "I know...Oh and I think I'll try to see this one guy...I think he's into me, but I'm not too sure..."

The older man chuckled and asked "Oh yeah? What's this guy like?"

Tom smiled and said "Well, he's very smart. Has a decent sized collection of books in his place, which I have seen and he's seen mine...To most he'd look like just another hot, douchebag or a pumped up side of beef, but in reality, he's very nice, kind, sweet. He's passionate about what he likes, he's a bit of romantic, and so far...He's unlike any man I've ever known..."

The other end went quiet for a minute, and Tom began to worry that he might have said something wrong. Then Chris cleared his throat and asked "You uh...You really think so?"

Tom smiled, relieved that he didn't do something wrong, and said "Yeah...I knew that even before we got together. I've known that since the first day of school."

Chris hummed on the other end and said "Interesting...Is your mom working later tonight?"

Tom sighed and said "Unfortunately, no. She'll be home at 6:30."

"Damn. What about tomorrow?"

Tom chuckled and said "We'll have to wait and see. Excited to see me again?"

"Very."

The Brit smiled and asked "Why, does it happen to do with what I just said about you?"

"Maybe. You're very sweet, Little Lamb...And I'm very grateful that you're mine."

Tom felt his heart flutter and his smile widened. He closed his eyes and sighed. "Me too."

 

* * *

 

Almost 2 weeks had gone by, and it felt like a blur. But in that time, Tom had been searching for summer jobs like mad, doing applications online and in person, until he finally got a job at a Barnes & Noble across the street from the mall. His first job, and he gets to work in a book store, of all places. 

He was eager to get to work. He's made friends with almost all his coworkers. His boss is nice, but mostly keeps to herself. He has to dress nice, and only has one day where they can dress casual, but he doesn't mind it. He has a job, and some people have got it worse when it comes to uniforms.

One day during his shift, he helped a teenage girl find a book, which he found pretty quickly and she said apparently she didn't look close enough. She thanked him and he smiled as he walked off and stopped dead in his tracks. Chris was standing in the Fantasy section, looking at what appeared to be the _The Hobbit_. The older man looked up and did a double take when he realized Tom was standing there.

He smiled at him and held up the book. This used to be one of my favorite books while I was growing up...I still have them, but I always like seeing them around.."

Tom smiled and said "Yeah, I like them too...Is there anything in particular that I can help you with, Sir?"

The Aussie smiled and shook his head "No, I think I'll be just fine, thank you. You like it here so far?"

The Brit nodded and grinned. "I get paid to work at a place surrounded by books, Chris...What do you think?"

Chris chuckled and nodded. "Touché...You're adorable."

Tom playfully hit his arm and said "I am not."

" _Yes_ , you are. You're the cutest...What time do you get off?"

Tom checked his phone and said "Umm..3 hours."

Chris then asked "Is your mom working late tonight?"

The teen nodded and said "Yes, I told her a friend would take me home. Why?"

The older man shrugged and said "No reason." Before winking at him. He smirked and said "Well, I'll let you get back before I cause any trouble. See ya."

Tom chuckled and said "Okay. Bye." And watched him walk away. 

10 minuted before his shift ended, he got a text from _'Nick'_ and smiled.

**_I'm in my car sitting in the parking lot. I'm your chariot home, Little Lamb ;p._ **

_Lol, okay :p. I'll be out in 10._

He was finally happy to be off and quickly spotted the Aussie's car before going over. He got in the passengers seat and sighed. "Hello."

Chris smiled and said "Hello yourself."

"So what did you do after you left?"

The older man said "Headed across the street to the mall, looked around to kill time. Got a few things."

For some reason, Tom blushed, but felt silly because _"things"_ could mean anything. _Get your mind out of the gutter, Thomas._

The Aussie laughed and smiled. "Why are you blushing?"

Tom shrugged, saying "I guess it's just warm in here."

Chris nodded, still smiling before saying "Yeah, okay. You ready to go home?

The Brit groaned and said "Yes, please. I just want to be swallowed up by my bed."

Chris started up the car while Tom pulled on his seatbelt. The sat in silence as the Aussie backed out of the space and out of the parking lot. After a few minutes of driving down the highway, Chris asked "Soooo...Is your bed the only thing you want to swallow you up when you get home?"

Tom blushed again, brighter than the last he's sure, and he yelled " _Chris!_ "

He lightly smacked his arm and Chris laughed. "Sorry, I had to, come on."

The Brit shook his head and smiled before turning his attention back to the road ahead of them. 

 

* * *

* * *

 

Chris ended up staying after that, and he pulled out a movie from a bag he brought in from the car. He said "I got this the other day and forgot about it until now. I was wondering if you wanted to see it. It looks kind of interesting."

He handed it to Tom and he quickly realized it was that _Suicide Squad_ movie he's seen around. He raised an eyebrow, looking up at the Aussie through his lashes and Chris shrugged. "If it sucks, you can blame it all on me."

Tom smiled and said "I'm sure it will be fine. And I won't blame you if it does suck, at least we'd both be agreeing on it." Before putting the DVD in.

 

* * *

* * *

 

About halfway through the movie, Tom said "Okay, Harley _seriously_ needs to get rid of The Joker, he is the worst possible person to be in a relationship with...How could she love him after everything he's done to her??"

Chris shrugged and said "I don't know, Little Lamb...People do crazy things when they're in love...But this just shows that some people will go to extreme, fucked up lengths to prove their love.."

The Brit nodded and said "I couldn't agree more...Do you think me insane if I said I like her? Despite the fact she is completely out of her mind, crazier than he is, and is a criminal, this girl makes her likable in some ways, and I like her...She deserves better than that clown."

The Aussie smiled and nodded. "Yes she does, Baby. You're sweet." Before kissing the top of his head. Tom smiled and snuggled up closer to him before they continued watching.

After a few minutes, Chris said "If I ever get anywhere close to being like The Joker...You have my permission to leave or kill me.."

Tom looked up at him, and saw he was serious. Though he despised the idea of killing anyone, let alone Chris, he asked "Are you sure?"

The Aussie nodded and said "Positive. I'd rather die than want to hurt you or fuck you up like Harley. I wouldn't ever want to do that to you or anyone else...Okay?"

Tom nodded and said "Okay." Chris smiled a little and leaned down, pressing a soft kiss to the teens forehead. "Thank you." 

 

* * *

* * *

 

After the movie ended, Chris asked "So what is your general diagnosis of this movie, Little Lamb?"

Tom smiled and shrugged. "I thought it was good. What do you think?"

Chris said "Hmm...It wasn't terrible, but could have been better. Ummm...I'll give it a 65/100."

Tom rolled his eyes and smiled. "Yeah right, you liked it."

The older man smiled and said "Yeah, it was alright...Though they should've picked a different guy for The Joker, that guy just looks so stupid." 

They laughed and Tom went to get up, but squealed when arms wrapped around his waist and pulled him down onto Chris' lap. "Although...I wouldn't totally object to a certain someone in Harley's little outfit though..." Before attacking Tom's neck with kisses while the teen squirmed and giggled.

Tom playfully pushed at him and asked "Oh really? You'd like me in that outfit?"

Chris nodded and said "Uh huh." Before going back to his assault.

Tom giggled and asked "Okay, let's say I did happen to dress up like her, minus those pigtails, what would you think?"

The older man groaned and said "I'd be thinking that we wouldn't be getting out of bed for quite awhile...Maybe for a few days..." And Tom smiled.


	9. Chapter 9

Diana noticed over the past few months how happy Tom has been. She doesn't know what, but seeing her son so happy will always make her happy.

She's also noticed from their last few phone bills that one number in particular has been contacted more on Tom's phone, than any other number. She was a little curious at first, but didn't want to be the kind of mother that snoops on her children 24/7, so she left it alone. But now, her curiosity is at it's peek.

She had memorized the phone number and decided to call it, just real quick to see who it is, and then hang up. She typed the number up with her phones keypad, but sat there for a few minutes, looking at it. Was it a good idea? Surely she trusts Tom, he's a good kid, but she just wants to hear this persons voice and then hang up.

After another minute she sighed and hit the call button. She put the phone up to her ear and waited as it rang, butterflies in her stomach the whole time. 4 rings later, the person on the other line answered.

"Hello?" Diana frowned. This was clearly a mans voice, and there was something about his accent that seemed familiar.

Diana asked "Who is this?"

The man said "Um this is Chris, whose this?"

Diana said "Diana Hiddleston. I'm sorry to bother you, but how do you know my son Tom?"

There was dead silence on the other end, and before she could ask again, there was a noise and then the line went dead. Her frown deepens and she tried calling back 3 times, but the man named Chris didn't answer again. So she decided to call Tom, who told her he was going to the mall with a couple of his friends. 2 rings later, he picked up.

 

* * *

* * *

 

 _Fuck. Fuck, fuck, fuck, this isn't good._ Chris was back at home after picking Tom up earlier. He told his mom he would be at the mall with his friends, and while they were watching a movie together, his phone started ringing. He didn't recognize the number, but answered anyway.

There was a woman on the end and after she asked him who he was, he told her, and asked who she was. "Diana Hiddleston. I'm sorry to bother you, but how do you know my son Tom?"

He froze. He froze completely still, not daring to move or breathe. When he didn't answer her question, he hung up. Tom looked at him worried, asking who it was. Chris didn't look at him, he simply swallowed and said "Your mother..." Before his phone started ringing again. She called him back 3 times, but he just let it ring.

He finally looked over at Tom, who looked just as terrified as he was. _She knows_. She may not know everything yet, but she knows something's up. They both jumped when Tom's phone started ringing, barely getting to the 3rd ring before he answered.

 

* * *

* * *

 

"H-Hey mom."

"Where are you?" 

Tom swallowed and asked "We're still at the mall, why?"

Diana asked "Oh no reason...Are you sure you're still there? Sounds pretty quiet to me."

Tom let out a nervous chuckle and said "Well u-um the malls kind of slow today."

"On a Saturday?"

Fuck. Tom looked at Chris, feeling his eyes fill up with tears before saying "Yeah, it's weird. I've never seen it so slow before."

He prayed she'd believe it, and she said "Mhmm...Listen honey, can you come home? We need to talk."

Tom closed his eyes and said "Um..O-Okay, let me see-"

"Now, Thomas William Hiddleston."

 _Shit._ He sighed and said "Okay, we'll be there in a little bit. Love you. Bye." And hung up before she could say anything else. They sat there in silence for a few minutes before Chris stood up, slowly pacing back and forth, rubbing his face with his hands.

Tom watched him, fighting back the tears when Chris yelled " _FUCK!_ " Before throwing a punch right at the wall. The sound made Tom jump, but he quickly got up to see if Chris was alright, since he was now holding his wrist in his hand.

He asked "Are you alright?" And went to examine his hand when Chris turned away from him.

He said "I'm fine. Come on, let's go." And didn't look at him at all while they got ready to leave. As soon as he gets home, they just might be ruined.

 

* * *

* * *

 

The closer they got to the Brit's house, the more anxious Tom became. He wondered if his mother will demand to see who drove him home, but Chris wasn't looking at him at all. He tried to get Chris to look at him, tried to talk to him, but the Aussie did neither, and it was hurting him.

They were a few minutes away from the house when Tom's phone rang again. He saw it was his mom calling, and quickly answered, putting her on speaker. "Hello?"

"Are you on your way?"

He said "Yeah, um...We'll be there in a few..."

"Okay. If you don't mind, can your _friends_ get out of the car with you? Just so I can be sure."

Tom looked up and finally, Chris was looking back at him. The Aussie nodded, still not saying a word, before Tom said "Um...Yeah, yeah it's alright." 

"Okay honey. See you in a few, love you."

"Love you too. Bye."

 

* * *

* * *

 

After Tom hung up, he was so scared. As soon as she'd see Chris, they'd be over. His mother would never trust him again, and Chris' life would be ruined. And it was all his fault.

He looked at Chris and swallowed. "Chris-"

The Aussie cut him off and said "We're here." And when Tom looked over at his window, sure enough, they were sitting in front of the teen's house. Diana stood in front of the front door, arms crossed over her chest. She didn't look happy.

He looked back at Chris and saw the older man was looking back. He watched his expression soften, and that's when he felt a hand gently covering his. Chris gave it a little squeeze before he sighed. "It's okay Little Lamb...Here we go.."

Tom took a deep breath and let it out, which didn't help him at all, before he got out. He started walking up the driveway, head hung, and almost jumped when he heard Chris get out from his side.

Diana watched as her son walked towards her, clearly afraid, and that's when she heard the drivers side door open. Her eyes quickly moved up and widened as soon as she saw who got out. Mr. Hemsworth, Tom's teacher.

He had gotten out and stayed put where he stood, resting his elbows against the top of his car. Diana felt her face getting warmer, and she was about to start yelling when Tom said " _Please mom, don't._ ", voice shaky like he was about to burst into tears. And when she looked at him, he looked just so, eyes filled with tears, some that were already rolling down his cheeks, his lip quivering. 

Her face softened just a little bit, before looking back at the older man, who looked ready to be yelled at. Instead Diana said "Thomas, get in the house."

"Mom-"

" _Now!_ " Making the teen jump. He swallowed and walked past her to the door. While she wasn't looking, Tom looked back at Chris, like it was the last time he'd ever see him again, which he was certain it would be, before mouthing _'I'm so sorry.'_ Then he closed the door behind him and broke down.

 

* * *

* * *

 

Diana had a million thoughts running wild in her head with what she wanted to do to this man. She remembers him as one of the teachers who saw just how special her son was, but now she'll remember him as the pervert who must have taken that meaning to a whole nother level.

She took a deep breath and let it out before making her way towards him. She wanted to punch him. She wanted to beat the shit out of him, screaming at the top of her lungs, but she had to think better of it. Though he clearly deserved it, she doesn't want to draw in a crowd.

She stood on the other side of the car from him, arms still crossed over her chest, eyes locked on the older man's. She swallowed and asked "How long has this been going on?"

Mr. Hemsworth looked away for a second and was about to speak before she said "You will look at me when I talk to you, or so help me God, I'll make sure you never see the light of day again." And his eyes found hers again just as quickly as when he looked away.

She asked "How long?"

Chris swallowed and said "Since March."

She felt her face getting warm again and she chewed on the inside of her cheek. She swallowed and asked "Have you...Did you force my son to-"

"No ma'am. I've never forced Tom to do anything he was uncomfortable with. He's at the age of consent for the state, he's checked, and so have I...I'd never hurt him, Ms. Hiddleston, he's my-"

"He is a _17 year old boy_. You are his teacher, that is supposed to be _it_."

"I understand that you're angry. You have every right to be, but don't be angry with him-" 

"Just... _Leave._ Leave right now, before I call the cops on you, which is exactly what I should be doing right now. Leave. Get out of here, I can't stand to look at you any longer."

Chris nodded, swallowing hard before he said "Of course...And if it means anything at all to you, I'm sorry...I'll never bother either of you again." Before getting back in the car. He pulled the door shut behind him and started it up while she walked back up the driveway.

He looked over at the window, and saw Tom looking at him, the curtain pulled. He did his best to drink every last thing about him in, for it'll be the last time he'll see him again until school starts back up.

 

* * *

* * *

 

Tom quickly moved away from the window as soon as he saw his mother coming back up, and braced himself for the storm. As soon as that door slammed shut behind her, she headed straight for the couch in the living room, saying "Sit down right now, young man."

The teen quickly obeyed and sat in the chair opposite from the couch. He swallowed and said "Mom I know you're angry-"

"No, angry doesn't even _begin_ to touch it!" And he stopped talking, wiping his sweaty palms on his jeans. She sat down and stared at him. They stared at each other for almost 2 minutes before she shook her head. "Thomas, what were you thinking?? Being with that man, how could you be so stupid?!"

"Mom, please, I'm not stupid. I know exactly what I was doing, and Chris did too, I was the one who told him I was old enough-"

"What, like it would make anything better? Goddammit Tom, you're 17 years old-"

"I'm well aware of that. Look, he hasn't forced himself of me, he hasn't been doing anything bad to me at all, he's my boyfriend."

"Boyfriend?? _Boyfriend??_ Jesus Tom, he's old enough to be your father-"

"Not exactly, he's turning 31 in August-"

" _I don't give a damn, Thomas!_ " She yelled. He hasn't seen her this angry since his father walked out on them. "What you're doing with that man is wrong, and disgusting, and he'll be locked up-"

Tom's eyes widened in fear, picturing Chris in prison, getting attacked, or worse. A tear rolled down his cheek and he said "No, no, no, you can't do this-"

"I'm sorry Tom, but my hands are tied. And you, you are grounded, I love you Tom, and I will always love you, but I'm doing this because I love you-"

Tom stood up and said "Mom, _please-_ " voice soft while he broke down crying again. "Please mom, please...I'm begging you, I will do anything you ask me to, and I won't fight you, but _please_ , don't turn him in!... _Please, mom_ , I love him..."

She sat there, mouth agape and then she shook her head. "Tom...You can't-"

"What? What, I can't love him? I'm too young, is that it? Too naive? Too innocent?? I'm not stupid mom, I know what I want, and I know what I'm doing! I can love him, and I do...I just regret not telling him sooner, since he'll be in jail, right?...Chris isn't a monster, he's nice, kind, sweet, he's been nothing but good to me even before we got together. He's unlike any man I've ever met, and I know what my heart is telling me, and it's telling me that he loves me too. I can see it every time he looks at me...He wouldn't hurt me, especially the way dad hurt us." He didn't wait too long for her reaction before heading upstairs, slamming his bedroom door shut behind him.

 

* * *

* * *

 

After Chris drove off, he stopped by a liquor store and bought whatever looked good to him. He was hardly a drinker, but could care less right now. He'll never see Tom again, and he'll rot in a prison cell, so he figured he'd make the most of it.

When he got home, he kept the lights off. He drank straight out of the first bottle, going nearly halfway through it before he started crying. He messed up. He's ruined everything, and it's his fault, not Tom's. 

Tom. The shy, lovely, brilliant boy who constantly made his heart flutter. The boy with a kind and loving heart who risked everything it seems, to be with a guy like Chris. He never deserved him. And Diana proved that to him.

It wasn't long before he was drunk. He kept drinking, crying on and off, and just wanted to disappear. He was nearly asleep when his phone came to life, alerting him that he got a new text. From Tom.

_I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, for everything. I don't blame you if you hate me, but I wanted you to know that I'm sorry for possibly ruining your life..._

He was about to respond, though it probably wasn't a good idea, but before he could, Tom sent another text.

_And that I love you. And that I'm sorry I never told you sooner._

Chris smiled, new tears flowing over dried ones as he carefully typed his response.

_**It's okay, Baby ❤❤** _

_**I love you too :) ❤❤❤❤❤❤**_. 

 

* * *

* * *

 

The summer seemed to drag on forever, but it also seemed to rush as well. He didn't even known it was almost August already. Tom had never been so depressed in all his life, hasn't cried this much since dad left. He would go to work, less cheerful and happy and his coworkers and boss noticed, but they never pushed.

His mom took away his phone after that day, but still doesn't know if she had Chris arrested or not, hut he's sure she did. They hardly speak, he's done more chores around the house, learned how to drive from a friend of his' mom, got his license, and is currently saving up for his first car.

Chris haunts his dreams every night, as well as ever second of every day since. One day after he got off work, he got in his moms car and buckled his seatbelt. She asked "How was work sweetie?"

He swallowed and said "Fine. Do you work tonight?"

She shook her head and said "No, I'll be home...Tom, we need to talk....I never called the cops."

Tom froze. He slowly looked up at her and she said "I should have, but...I didn't. I'm sorry I reacted the way I did, but I did it because I worry about you, and I don't want anyone hurting my son, because they'd surely regret it...That being said, since you've been very good, you've helped out a lot around the house and you've been working hard, you get this back."

She pulled out his phone and handed it to him. "You might have to charge it up, but if you keep on a good track, it won't be taken away again. And you get your other privileges back as well...Even though you lied to me for God knows how long and did something very stupid, I don't want my baby to hate me...Okay?"

Tom nodded and smiled a little. "Okay. I'm sorry-"

"I know you are, Baby. I love you."

"I love you too."

They smiled at each other and she started up the car. She sighed and asked "So....Where does he live?"

"Hmm?"

"Where does... _Chris_ live?"

Tom looked at her confused and a little worried. He and Chris hadn't spoken since that day, after Chris told him he loved him too. He's sure he wouldn't ever speak to him again, with how close he came to having his life ruined.

The Tom swallowed and asked "Um...May I ask why?"

She smiled a little and said "Because...I figured you'd like to see him, talk to him...Under adult, scratch that, under _my_ supervision, that is...Is that okay?"

Tom's eyes widened, and he was waiting for her to start laughing, telling him it was just a joke, but she wasn't kidding. She was patiently awaiting an answer, and before she could say anything, he said "Yes. Yes please." And told her where to go.

 

* * *

* * *

 

Chris was genuinely surprised Diana didn't have him arrested. He's thankful for it, but that doesn't mean he's entirely off the hook. He and Tom haven't spoken since that day, and he was ready to live with that, even though it tortured him to no end.

He can hardly eat, can't sleep, but somehow manages to stay in shape, though he's noticed a little change. After he got drunk that night, he decided to never do it again, because what good would it do him? He can drunk himself numb, but he can't drink Tom, and all the time he got to have with that boy, away.

One day after he got out of the shower, someone was knocking on his door. He was already dressed minus his shirt, which he pulled on while telling whoever was at the door, to wait. When he opened the door, he froze where he stood. At the door stood Tom and Diana. He blinked a few times, wondering if they'll end up disappearing, but realized it was real.

Tom cleared his throat and smiled a little. "Hi.."

Chris nodded once, looking between the 2 and said "Hello.."

Tom looked at Diana before looking back at him. He looked about as rough as Chris himself looked. "Can um...Can we come in?"

 

* * *

* * *

 

_**A/N: DRAAAAMMMMMAAAAA!!! For awhile I had thought about getting to a point where they'd be caught and Diana flips out, and I almost didn't go through with it, BUT! I changed my mind. Honestly I was hitting some Writer's Block, and thought adding a little drama might help the creative juices get flowin' again, cause writing is honestly hard as fuck. It really sucks. But don't worry! All is not lost!! Stay tuned my peeps!! ❤❤.** _


	10. Chapter 10

Chris looked rough. He looked tired, dark circles under his eyes. His hair was getting longer, he just looked just like how Tom did, and felt. Like a wreck. He even looked like he lost a few pounds. Still gorgeous, despite it all. Seeing him again felt strange, but it made Tom's heart soar.

 

* * *

* * *

 

Chris let them come in and sat down in one of his recliners, while they sat on the couch. He definitely wasn't expecting this, but seeing Tom again made him feel right again for the first time since that day. His summer has been one of the worst summer's he's ever had since they got caught.

He watched as Diana looked around his place, which was dark, depressing, void of life since Tom's been away. She finally looked at him and said "You're home is nice.."

He nodded and offered up a little smile. "Thank you...May um...May I ask why you've come?"

She said "I know what I said to you that day, and I meant every word of it, but...I've never seen Tom this heartbroken since his father left us...Though I'm still hesitant to allow this, I figured him seeing you would possibly make him happy. I've given him his other privileges back for good behavior and for him working and helping out around home.."

The Aussie nodded and said "That's good." Leaning forward in his seat, elbows resting on his knees.

Tom was looking down at his lap, looking up at the Aussie a few times, which Chris understood. Diana could still arrest him, he wouldn't want to mess with her. The teen looked up at him again through his pretty lashes and said "I um...I got my drivers license...I'm saving up to get my first car, hopefully it'll be soon.."

The older man smiled and said "That's great, Tom...I'm very proud of you, just like she is." Nodding over to Diana.

She smiled and rubbed her hand around between his shoulder blades and said "I am, I really am. So Chris, um...How's your summer been going?" _Boring. Depressing. Spending days and nights still crying over your teenage son who I'm still in love with._

He shrugged and said "It's alright, I guess...Haven't really done much lately...Mainly getting ready for next year...My birthday's coming up in a few days, but it's whatever.."

Diana nodded and Tom just looked at him. This was just as awkward for Tom as it was for Chris, but Tom looked happy to see him, but probably didn't want to rock the boat, and Chris understood.

They sat in silence for a minute before Tom asked "Hey u-um...May I use your bathroom?'"

Chris looked up at him and nodded. "Sure, of course." And smiled at him. Tom smiled back, before quickly getting up and heading down the hall.

 

* * *

* * *

 

After Tom went to the bathroom, Chris and Diana still sat in silence. Then Chris cleared his throat and said "This um...I wasn't expecting this...You guys to.."

Diana nodded and said "I know...How man times has he been...Here?"

Chris swallowed and said "Maybe...9 or 10 times...Would you be angry if I said we mainly hang out at your house?"

Diana's eyes widened, but she took a deep breath and slowly exhaled. She blinked and said "Not entirely...Have you and Tom had...You know?"

The Aussie nodded and said "Yes ma'am."

"How many times, dare I ask?"

Chris thought for a minute and said "10...Maybe 11 times, I believe. All with protection, only with his permission, of course."

She nodded and said "Good...Smart...Since, what was it, March?"

The Aussie nodded again and said "Yes ma'am."

She nodded again and said "Oh...I'm a little surprised, I thought it would've been more-"

"I wasn't with Tom for sex, Ms. Hiddleston. I'm not that kinda man.."

She saw that he wasn't lying and she nodded. "That"d good, I'm very glad...So um...Tom told me that...He loves you...And that he knew in his heart that you love him back.."

The Aussie nodded and said "Yes ma'am, he told me that day, shortly after. He said he was sorry and that he didn't say it sooner...And I told him I love him too."

"And you still do?"

He nodded again and said "Yes ma'am...I'm in love your son...Tom's really changed a lot for me since we first met, but...Though we did lie to you and you lost trust in him as well as me, I would never, ever do anything to hurt him. And I hope you would believe that."

She nodded and he continued. "And I understand if you don't want him to see me or hear from me ever again, I wouldn't blame you...But you've raised a bright, intelligent boy whose got one of the most beautiful minds and hearts I've ever had the good fortune to witness. And he loves you and you're lucky to have him, and so was I..."

 

* * *

* * *

 

Tom mainly used the bathroom excuse as a way out of the awkwardness, but he did end up going, and after he washed his hands, he leaned up against the counter, shaking. He wondered what they were talking about. He hoped his mom would let him see Chris again after this.

He's really missed Chris. He misses hearing his laughter, seeing him smile. He misses being held in his strong arms, cuddled up next to him, his kisses, his touch, everything. He hopes he'll see him again, and wonders how he'll take it if she says that this will be the very last time.

When he got back to the living room, all eyes were on him, as he went and sat back down. His mom looked over at him and smiled. She then sighed and said "Alright, here's the deal...Tom, if you continue to work hard, be good, and help around the house lime you have been doing...And that there will be no more secrets and lies, then well...I will allow you and Chris to keep talking and maybe hang out more, so long as you tell me exactly where you're at or what you're doing, and if you check in with my by text or phone call every 30 minutes to an hour. Okay?"

Tom and Chris looked at each other, hope clearly there in both of them and Diana said "And Chris, with what you told me...You clearly love and care about my son, so I'll hold onto that. But even though you said you wouldn't, if I ever find out you did anything to hurt my son, I will come down here, and fucking kill you in your sleep, am I clear?"

The older man nodded and said "Yes ma'am. I promise, that'll never happen."

She nodded and said "Good to know. Now don't get too excited boys, for now, this is a probation period until I either say otherwise, or until Tom is 18. And Tom, unless I ask, I won't ask for your phone to read through you're messages, okay?" They nodded again. She then stood up and smiled "Well, this was certainly fun. You ready to go, sweetie?"

The teen nodded and smiled "Yeah. Hey mom, um...Can we have a minute?"

She looked between the 2 and he said "I won't be long, I promise." She nodded and said "Alright, I'll be right outside when you're ready." And looked at Chris before walking outside, shutting the door behind him.

They stood a ways away from each other, and Tom awkwardly stuffed his hands in his pockets. He swallowed and said "So...Your birthday is in a few days? The 11th?"

Chris nodded and smiled. "You remembered."

Tom felt himself blush and he looked down "Yeah, um...Would...Is there anything you'd like me to get you?"

The Aussie shook his head and said "No. You don't have to get me anything."

The teen nodded and said "Well, I still will, cause I'd feel bad if I didn't, um...Have you...Seen or been with...Anyone since?"

Chris shook his head and said "No, Baby...I haven't. Have you?"

Tom shook his head and said "No, of course not...Maybe...Maybe I can see if she'll let me come over for you're birthday."

The older man nodded and said "Okay. And if you can't, it's okay. I'll um...Do you still have my number?"

Tom shrugged and said "I'm not sure, she took my phone away after, you know...She said I might have to charge it, but I have your number memorized."

Chris smiled and said "Of course you do...I hope you get home okay. Text me whenever you get the chance."

The Brit grinned and said "Okay...Can I, um...Can I say 'I love you' or-"

"Yeah, you can. I love you too."

Tom's grin remained until he asked "Should we kiss or-"

Chris shook his head and said "Maybe not today...I want to, but um...I don't wanna push our luck."

The teen nodded and said "Okay. Whenever you think is okay. Bye Chris."

"Bye Tom."

Tom went over and opened the door, Chris and Diana saying bye to each other before they left.

Chris felt like it was a dream. But so far, he had Diana's approval, he might be on probation, but at least he'll be able to keep seeing Tom. He's been given a second change and he wouldn't do anything to screw this up.

 

* * *

* * *

 

The drive home so far was quiet. Awkward. But Diana sighed and said "I'll tell you one thing...He's crazy about you, sweetheart...He's not so bad after all..."

Tom smiled and said "I know."

 

* * *

* * *

 

After they got home, Tom realize his phone was dead. He put it on the charger and grabbed his laptop. He started looking up colleges, used car websites for awhile. He checked his Facebook and answered misses messages from his friends, looked on there for awhile.

He needs to apply for scholarships, but he still has no idea what he wants to do. Should he go for acting, or look for something more promising? The acting industry is a seriously cutthroat, bloody business that barely anyone really makes it these days. One could either end up making it big, grace the stages, or silver screens, walk down red carpets in clothes worth more than their lives, or barely making enough to survive, struggling for years, while building no real skills besides training, techniques, and whatnot.

Or he could either go to college or maybe a trade school, get jobs that might pay better than what he already makes, though he makes good money for his job right now, but not more than most. He could get a career that makes him good or great money, which could lead to promotions, not be afraid to spend more than $3 on anything.

He sighed, thinking if he keeps thinking about it anymore right now, he might get a headache. But he still need to keep it in mind, not keep putting it off.

 

* * *

* * *

 

When he checked his phone again, it was enough to where he could check to see if he still had Chris' number. He was surprised that his mom never touched it, and he smiled. He sent a quickly text to Chris, who didn't take long to reply.

_**Hello again, Little Lamb! :).** _

_**What are you up to? :)** _

Tom snorted, glad he wasn't here to hear it, before responding.

_Once again stressing over my future after high school lol._

_Why is it so hard to think of what I want to do?_

**_Lol, it happens to pretty much anyone, unless some people already have it figured out before then, but life can always take unexpected turns. Don't stress so much about it, you'll figure something out :)._ **

**_You can do whatever you want, Tom, honestly. You're a very smart person, don't force a decision out of uncertainty, give yourself some time. You could work for awhile, save up some money, build a work ethic, just like you said :)._ **

_Lol, yeah, you're right...Would it still be bad if I still want to apply for scholarships?_

**_Of course not :). You don't need my approval, silly boy ;p._ **

_Lol I know, but I'm indecisive sometimes! It sucks!_

**_Lol I bet it does :p._ **

 

* * *

* * *

 

He could hardly sleep the past few nights, he's been so happy. His change in mood somewhat surprised his coworkers, but he didn't think anything of it.

He found out from his mom that one of her coworkers is selling their old car, and told them they could come by and look at it. It's in good condition, no accidents, and they could discuss price. Tom was really excited and Chris was happy for him.

He didn't get to see Chris on his birthday, he had to work, but the older man said it was okay, and that talking to him, and knowing they can still talk, is good enough for him. Though his mom Chris could pick him up whatever day sounds good, so long as it's not a day where they're going school shopping.

So far, they're still good. His mom, though she looks a little uneasy with the thought of then still being together, they haven't done anything to jeopardize it, so she's fine for now.

 

* * *

* * *

 

One day while Tom was waiting for Chris to show up, which his mom knew of and was okay with, Chris texted him.

_**On my way, Babe. I got some movies that look like they might be good. I got Moulin Rouge, Nerve, the first The Conjuring movie, and The Lazarus Effect. Sound good? :).** _

_Yeah, sounds great :). I've only seen Moulin Rouge, I remember watching it in one of my music classes, but we didn't get to finish it. Some of the girls were offended by it, so we ended up watching The Phantom Of The Opera, the one with Gerard Butler instead._

_**Dang. I never saw it, not really much for musicals, but some are good. That one looks like a good one.** _

_From what I saw, it was good. I think the ending is supposed to be sad. I haven't seen the other ones._

**_I've seen The Conjuring, it's pretty good. It might be scary for you, but don't worry, I'll keep all the scary monsters away ;) ❤._ **

_Lol, I feel safer already ;p._

 

* * *

* * *

 

The first one they watched was _The Conjuring_. That one was scary, intense as Hell, but really good. There were definitely a lot of moments where Tom either tried to hide or snuggled closer to Chris. Chris didn't make fun of him for it, he just smiled and pulled him closer. 

They watched _Moulin Rouge_. Tom about cried during El Tango De Roxanne, just so much pain and emotion while Christian was singing and when the Duke attacked and tried to rape Satine. Tom had listened to the soundtrack dozens of times even though he didn't get to see the rest of the movie. And he definitely cried when Satine died in Christians arms.

When the movie was finished, Tom wiped his eyes and said "Yep. The ending was definitely sad.."

The Aussie chuckled and said "Aww, don't cry, Baby. If it's any consolation, I nearly cracked too...I just can't imagine something like that...Someone I love dying in my arms, and can't do a thing to save them...No, I couldn't take that.."

Tom pouted and shook his head. "That'll never happen." 

The Aussie nodded and smiled a little. "Yeah...Doesn't mean I'd like to think about it, though. Also I had some heart strings tugged during that one song they were singing together...What was it?"

Tom smiled and asked " _Come What May?_ "

"Yeah, that one. I like that one."

Tom nodded and said "Me too. I think it was the only original song on the movie. I think they were originally gonna out it on _Romeo + Juliet_ , but they used it for _Moulin Rouge_." 

Chris smiled and said "Well it's a good thing they did...Speaking of which, have you watched that version of _Romeo & Juliet?_"

Tom nodded and said "I've watched almost all version of it. But the _Romeo + Juliet_ one is my favorite. Why?"

The older man shrugged and said "I might use it for classes next year...Just gotta figure out which of my English classes to use it with. I'll have to be sure to censor out any unsavory parts. Since most high school students are _soooo_ mature when it comes to certain things."

Tom laughed and said "Clearly."

They laughed and then fell into silence. After a minute, Chris looked up at Tom through his lashes and said "I've missed you so much, Tom.." Voice dropped almost to a whisper. "You've got no idea how fucking bad it was after.." But didn't finish.

Tom sighed and said "Trust me, I know...I missed you too." And smiled, slowly reaching out to gently lay his palm against the Aussie's cheek.

Chris closed his eyes at the contact, swallowing. He gently wrapped his hand around Tom's thin wrist and asked "May I...May I kiss you?"

Tom exhaled, moving his hand to the back of Chris's skull and said "Dear God, Please." Before pulling him in. As soon as their lips touched, it feel like an explosion. Fireworks, canon fire, atomic bomb, any way he could possibly imagine that could describe it.

It reminded Tom of the first time Chris kissed him back in March. Though Tom did kiss Chris first before Thanksgiving break, Chris didn't kiss him back then, so it didn't exactly count. And just like March, it was hard, and desperate. They nearly lost each other, but by the grace of God or whomever, his mother has spared them, especially Chris, a fate that Tom would never like to think about.

 

* * *

* * *

 

 

They sat there for almost half an hour, kissing each other breathless, panting during their breaks. It didn't take too long before Tom was climbing onto Chris' lap, straddling his thighs while they kissed. Part of Tom wanted it to go further, but he didn't want to force Chris.

Tom finally broke away, allowing then to catch their breath while pressing their foreheads together. Chris swallowed and said "I love you...So much.."

Tom smiled and said "I love you too. Now come on, we've still got some movies to watch." Before getting off the older man's lap.

 

* * *

* * *

 

_**A/N: Relationship probation! Will they make it?!?! And okay so I know it probably might seem very stupid for Diana to allow Tom and Chris to continue seeing each other, since Tom isn't 18, but again Tom is at the states (I never specified what state, it really didn't matter to me.) Age of consent, so if anyone (besides Diana) were to find about about Tom and Chris either it's more of just a still frowned upon matter or Chris could probably lose his job at the school, idk, I'm trying my best here.** _

_**Plus Tom is super mature for a 17 year old (an age of consent legal 17 year old, who would be getting closer to being 18), so it shouldn't be all that bad, Tom is a young adult (though most would start the age range for young adults at 18 not 17, idk), he knows what he wants, they're both in a clearly consensual and loving relationship, sooo yeah.** _

_**Also I was going to include more of Tom's little Daddy kink later on, but idk I'm still thinking about it, but if I don't, well then, you got a little dose of Daddy kink in the beginning of the story. Lol. I should be sleeping right now, cause I have to work tomorrow, but I didn't want to go to bed without getting this new update posted sooooo wHo NeEdS sLeEp?? WhAt Is SleEp?? NeVeR hEaRd Of It!!!! Lol ❤❤.** _

**Author's Note:**

> Any spelling or grammar errors, are on me. Just don't be rude about it, I'm trying my best to avoid such errors.


End file.
